Evolucion
by Nayru A
Summary: Por fin el gran final! Después de la larga espera y muy larga NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW!
1. Capitulo 1

Evolución  
  
Capítulo 1: Introducción.  
  
En el parque cercano al centro de Tokio había cuatro personas, tres chicos y una chica. Dos de los chicos estaban sentados en una banca de madera, la chica sentada en el respaldo, y el que quedaba estaba parado, recargado en la chica. El mas alto aparentaba tener cerca de 25 años, vestía de negro completamente, remarcando su cuerpo delgado y atlético; su cabello era castaño pero tenía las puntas de este de color rojo. Otro de los chicos apenas llegaba a los 20 años, pero este era pelirrojo con mechones color café, no tan alto como el mayor, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, y una chamarra de color rojo, y claro, en esos momentos jugaba con un encendedor plateado. El chico mas pequeño aparentaba tener poco mas de 15 años, un pleno adolescente en formación; su cabello castaño claro lo tenía peinado hacia arriba en forma de picos, con tonos de rojo en las puntas, y como todo buen adolescente llevaba sus pantalones llenos de bolsillos y aguados, con solo una camisa de color blanco con una imagen de Final Fantasy. Por ultimo estaba la chica, igual parecía de unos 20 años, no era gorda, pero tampoco era un palito anoréxico, pero si estaba bien formada; se distinguía por su largo cabello lila que le llegaba hasta la cintura, también con tonos rojos en las puntas, pero mas largos que los de los chicos, además traía una blusa blanca sin mangas y una falda larga abierta de color morado, con una especie de short negro abajo, además de botines, ambos de color negro. Cada uno de los chicos traía una gargantilla con un dije; el mayor traía una media luna, el que le seguía una cruz imperial, el pequeño un sol y la chica un hexagrama, Si de algo se distinguían ahí, era que toda la gente que pasaba por enfrente de ellos se les quedaba mirando. Ella fue la que rompió el hielo.  
  
- Bien, ya estamos aquí - mencionó la de la cabellera lila, toda aburrida - así que no me digan que ahora no haremos nada...  
  
- Ya no nos podemos echar para atrás, así que no nos queda mas que seguir - le respondió el mayor, con voz seria - Además recuerda que no tenemos energía para regresar, hasta que se cargue esta cosa - dijo, sacando una cajita negra.  
  
El pelirrojo solo jugaba con su encendedor prendiéndolo y apagandolo, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y el menor era el que estaba preocupado. La chica se notaba algo cansada, pero no decía nada. Entonces el mayor fue ahora el que rompió el silencio.  
  
- Bien, entonces yo iré a inscribirnos, y ustedes a buscar donde quedarnos, recuerden el plan.  
  
- Si, el PLAN - remarcó el pelirrojo.  
  
- Te los encargo - le mencionó el mayor a la chica - tu sabes como controlarlos. Nos vemos aquí a las 6 de la tarde, entendido?  
  
El mayor entonces se retiró, dejando a los demás en la banca. La chica lila estiró los brazos, dándole a entender a los demás que estaba cansada, pero se puso de pie y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos que tenía, sacando una paleta. El pelirrojo seguía jugando con el encendedor.  
  
- Bueno, que estamos esperando, vamos a buscar un departamento, un hotel, o algo, no quiero dormir esta noche a la intemperie.  
  
- Como usted diga madame... - mencionó el pelirrojo, levantándose de la banca.  
  
- Entonces vamos...  
  
El pequeño también se levantó y comenzó a seguir a la chica, parando hasta una especie de cabina telefónica donde estaba un libro que decía "sección amarilla" y se fue directamente a la sección de hoteles. El de los mechones seguía jugando con el encendedor.  
  
- Este se ve bien, además esta cerca - mencionó la chica - vamos, tenemos que apurarnos...  
  
El trío pidió un taxi, que los llevó directamente al hotel que le dijeron, logrando establecerse ahí. Aunque el par de chicos no lo sabía, ella traía suficiente dinero como para irse de vacaciones por un mes, o para ir a un mundial de fútbol y asistir a todos los partidos incluida la final y la del tercer puesto, así que ella fue la que pagó mientras los demás subían a la habitación. Una vez que la inspeccionaron, se fueron de compras a las tiendas de ahí cerca, y ella pagando todo, pero total, para eso era el dinero, para gastarlo.  
  
Lo que ella no sospechaba, era que el mayor también traía la misma cantidad de dinero, o tal vez mas, pero en esos momentos el estaba entrando al edificio donde serían las inscripciones. En la puerta había una gran lona que decía "King Of Fighters: Challenge of Millenium" y abajo decía "Inscríbete ya con tu equipo!". Atravesó la puerta y comenzó a ver a muchísima gente, entre conocida y desconocida; conocida porque el ya sabía quienes eran, pero no era de que esa gente lo conociera a el.  
  
Llegó al lugar acordado de las inscripciones, reconociendo a varis de los que estaban ahí, incluso ya habían preparado varios bloques para las preeliminares.  
  
- Nombre de los participantes - mencionó un tipo detrás de una computadora.  
  
- ¿Qué? - era lógico, se había quedado absorto mirando el lugar.  
  
- Nombres de los participantes, empezando por apellido por favor - volvió a repetir el sujeto.  
  
- Ah, si... era eso... Matzuki K. G., Makino Dylan, Ishida Koushiro, y Kamiya Yamato.  
  
- Edad y nombre del equipo - mencionó el sujeto.  
  
- 25, 19, 19 y 16... el nombre del equipo es New Age Team...  
  
- 16?  
  
- Vamos... Bao Kensou entro a los 14 o 15 años, y Diamond tenía 16 en el KOF 00...  
  
- No lo decía por eso... nombre del líder...  
  
- Matzuki - respondió sin vacilar.  
  
Llenó una cuantas formas, y una vez que dejó todo listo fue a dar un recorrido. Vio que a su equipo el bloque 3, y la primera pelea contra el Korea Team (Kim, Chang, Choi, Jhun). Para empezar las nuevas reglas lo habían confundido un poco, ya que las preeliminares combinaba el estilo del KOF 99 con el del KOF 00, tres jugadores y tres strikers, con opciones a Armor o Counter, pero las limitaciones del striker era aparecer solamente en tres veces y no se permitía el uso de SDM; mientras que a partir de los octavos de final las reglas cambiaban y se hacían como una mezcla del KOF 00 con el KOF 01 y 02, ya que podían luchar hasta 4 jugadores sin striker y hasta 1 jugador con 3 strikers, pero también contaban con la opción Armor y Counter, y además podían ejecutar SDM. Era algo complicado, pero tendría que estudiar mucho esas nuevas reglas si quería que los demás miembros de su equipo las entendieran.  
  
- Por lo pronto la primera pelea será pan comido para empezar... - sintió que alguien lo empujó - ¡ Y fíjate por donde caminas imbecil!  
  
- ¿A quien le dices imbecil, estúpido?  
  
El chico se dio vuelta y vio al pelirrojo de Iori Yagami. Si, era el, lo reconoció al ver la luna de su espalda y por el fuego púrpura que emanó de sus manos cuando le dijeron imbecil. El joven se le quedó mirando con algo de furia, y con una mirada que decía mas de mil palabras, entre ellas la de "nos veremos en el KOF", típica de Yagami, a la vez que se pasaba la mano por su flequillo rojo. El no dijo nada, simplemente ignoró al muchacho y fue a la mesa de inscripciones, riéndose como acostumbraba hacerlo. El equipo de Iori no consistía en otros que no fueran Ramon, Seth y Vanesa, era lógico, ya que no tenía a nadie mas que lo soportaran, conociendo como era. Total que el joven de puntas rojas se quedó hasta ver como habían quedado las peleas, recorriendo todo el lugar y tratando de identificar a los luchadores que ya conocía. Pudo ver fácilmente al equipo de chicas, gracias al típico trajecito que llevaba Mai Shiranui, que platicaba muy amena con King; además también pudo ver al equipo Ikari, comandados por Heidern, que fue a inscribir a sus compañeros mientras estos se sentaban en una banca a platicar, bueno, todos menos Leona, que se le reconocía por ser mas silenciosa que una casa abandonada.  
  
- Quisiera saber que fue lo que le vio... - se dijo el chico a si mismo, en su mente - que fue lo que vio en ella como para...  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un vocero anunció como quedaron las peleas, las primeras 4 que se harían al día siguiente. La primera sería el equipo de Iori contra el USA, el segundo combate sería un equipo nombrado Civic contra el equipo de las chicas, el tercero sería el combate de ellos contra el equipo de Korea, y la cuarta la de un equipo titulado Winner Team contra el equipo de Fatal Fury.  
  
- El Korea Team... bueno, sera perfecto para empezar.  
  
Caminó hasta el parque para encontrarse con sus compañeros, que lo esperaban impacientes, principalmente la chica, ya que sus otros dos compañeros habían comprado muchas cosas, claro que con su dinero, mientras que ella ahora en vez de paleta traía un té de botella, el cual se bebía a sorbos lentos.  
  
- ¿Y qué pasó? - preguntó ella, dejando el té en otro lado.  
  
- En las preeliminares contra el Korea Team - respondió el chico.  
  
- ¿Y novedades? - preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
- No vi a Shingo Yabuki si a eso te refieres...  
  
- Au... mi héroe... - dijo agachándose e inclinando la cabeza, poniéndose en posición triste, tocando el suelo con su dedo.  
  
- Somos el New Age Team - respondió el mayor, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo de su trance - y vamos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces... solo una cosa: en las preeliminares no utilizaremos los fuegos artificiales ni los DM, espero que comprendan...  
  
- Que yo sepa no se pueden utilizar SDM, pero si los DM - mencionó la lila.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no utilizaremos los fuegos artificiales? - se enojó el pelirrojo y luego prendio su encendedor - tarde mucho en encontrar mi propia técnica como para...  
  
- Intenta comprender esto como un reto - lo interrumpió el mayor - así que nada de DM ni fuegos artificiales, ¿Entendido?  
  
Todos asintieron, dispuestos a enfrentar el nuevo reto que se imponían. así que entonces los 4 se dirigieron al hotel, dispuestos a descansar, ya que al día siguiente empezaría toda su aventura.  
  
***** Iori Yagami se había sentido algo raro ese día desde que salió a inscribirse para el nuevo KOF. Además de ver a mucha de la gente con la cual tenía problemas, también había visto muchas caras nuevas, aunque sabía que la mayoría de esos equipos no llegaría a la parte de los octavos de final. El chico que tropezó con el, el de las puntas rojas, se miraba fuerte, quien quita y le tocaba pelear con el en las preeliminares, así se divertiría un poco por lo menos y le quitaría lo tedioso a ese KOF, que si de por si se iba a poner aburrido ya que tendría que enfrentarse a los mismos peleadores con las mismas técnicas, así que le miraba el lado positivo de hacer algo diferente ese año. Y claro, como todos los años, intentaría darle una buena paliza a los Kusanagi, los NESTS, el equipo de K', y no podía faltar el de los Ikari, con los cuales también tenía sus problemas, principalmente con Heidern. Cuando fue a inscribirse no hubo ningún problema, además en su equipo estaban Vanesa, Ramon y Seth, los cuales se encargarían de la basura (alias los Psyco Soldiers, las Female Fighters, y todos a los cuales consideraba basura) y cuando por fin tuviera un rival digno, el saldría, eso significaba esperar hasta los mencionados equipos anteriores. Mejor se durmió, ya que al dia siguiente seguiría su primera pelea contra los tecolines del equipo USA, además esa pelea sería la primera de todo el torneo, aunque el no pelearía por falta de entusiasmo con esos tres, a los cuales consideraba basura.  
  
***** Por fin llego el dia siguiente, siendo las 10:00 am y la primera pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. Tanto Ramon, Vanesa y Seth ya estaban listos para su primera pelea. Pero lo raro era que Iori no llegaba. Los chicos del equipo USA ya estaban listos, pero pues el lider del otro grupo no llegaba, y su pelea estaba programada para las 10:30 am.  
  
- Pues si no llega, le entramos solo nosotros, sin striker.  
  
- Los de USA no usaran striker Ramon - dijo Vanesa - asi que da igual si Yagami llega o no.  
  
Vanesa se acomodó sus guantes y los tirantes, mostrándose algo indiferente a si Yagami llegaba o no. Pero Ramon y Seth lo unico que querían en esa pelea era estrenar su nuevo look. Ramon solo traía puesto un pantalón negro con rayas rojas asemejando flamas, y una especie de tatuajes negros que iban desde el pecho izquierdo hasta la muñeca izquierda, donde tenía unas muñequeras negras con rojo en las dos manos, y claro, su típico parche en su ojo derecho, además de un nuevo corte de pelo. Seth vestía mas formal, mucho mas formal en negro y una corbata de color amarillo, pareciendo un gangster de Nueva York, incluyendo una especie de abrigo de piel café oscuro, el cual se iba a quitar cuando peleara. Y en cambio Vanesa seguía igual, pero ahora era mas fuerte.  
  
Dieron las 10:25 am y Yagami no llegaba. Cerca de ahí se encontraba Kyo Kusanagi para intentar ver el progreso de Yagami, al igual que Shingo Yabuki; pero lo que llamo la atención fue que en las gradas se encontraban los miembros del New Age Team, ya que la indumentaria también decía mucho que decir, aunque el pelirrojo de mechas se notaba algo aburrido y jugaba con su encendedor, prendiéndolo y apagándolo. Y no nada mas Ramon y Seth traian nueva imagen, sino tambien varios de los participantes, pero a esos los verían mas adelante, conforme a las peleas.  
  
El arbitro llamo a los competidores al ring. Del USA Team 1º Heavy D! 2º Brian 3º Lucky, mientras que del Iori Team 1º Ramon 2º Vanesa 3º Seth, ambos equipos sin striker. Y asi fue como dio comienzo una batalla entre Heavy D1 y Ramon, que realmente duró muy poco, escasos minuto y medio. Luego siguió Brian, haciendo ademanes de fuerza (típicos en un jugador de futbol americano) que corrio con la misma suerte que Heavy D! y además Ramon se tardo menos tiempo que con el anterior.  
  
- No va a dejar que me divierta para nada - reclamó Seth a Vanesa - va a acabar muy rapido...  
  
- Mejor, esto me aburre - le respondió Vanesa, con un pequeño bostezo.  
  
Ramon hizo un gesto de querer darse prisa, asi que Lucky, el que quedaba, saltó al ring, haciendo unos pequeños rebotes con su pelota de básquetbol. Pero nada tuvo que hacer con Ramon dominando el ring y terminó todo noqueado. "K. O. The winner is Ramon, the winner is Iori Team".  
  
- ¡Viva México! - gritó Ramon, haciendo su pose de victoria.  
  
- Ya veo porque Yagami no apareció - dijo Seth - no quería enfrentarse a la basura.  
  
- No seas asi - le respondió su compañera - hasta la basura merece algo de respeto.  
  
Tanto Kyo como Shingo estaban algo decepcionados de dicha batalla, pero ellos ya sabían cuales iban a ser los resultados desde el principio, y además ya sabían como eran las preeliminares: aburridas y muy sin chiste, pero no nada mas ellos, sino también el New Age Team estaba algo indignado, principalmente el pequeño.  
  
- Yo quería ver pelear a Yagami Iori - mencionó el pequeño.  
  
- Cho Homatte (esperen un segundo) - interrumpió el mayor - lo mas probable es que salga hasta los octavos, ya que estas preeliminares se ven faciles.  
  
- Dilo por ti - dijo el pelirrojo de mechas café - tu no vas a pelear contra el Korea Team...  
  
Los demás dieron un suspiro y comenzaron a salir de ahí para prepararse para su próxima pelea, en el camino el pelirrojo de mechas vio a alguien y salió corriendo despavorido hacia esa persona que también iba de salida. Corrió lo mas recio que pudo para alcanzarlo.  
  
- ¡Mr. Yabuki! - gritó el muchacho - ¡Por favor deme su autografo!  
  
Shingo volteó, mas por curiosidad para saber quien le pedía un autógrafo (porque nadie se lo había pedido antes) y porque pensaba que a la mejor se equivocaron y querían el de Kyo, que iba al lado de el.  
  
- Ishida Koushiro-desu - dijo el chico con cara de felicidad - y soy su mas ferviente admirador Mr. Yabuki.  
  
- ¿Me hablas a mi? - le respondio Shingo - ¿En serio quieres un autógrafo mío? ¿No te habrás equivocado y en realidad quieres el de Kyo?  
  
- No creo que haya otro Yabuki aquí - le interrumpió Kyo - asi que dale tu autógrafo.  
  
Shingo se sentía halagado por el comentario de su aparentemente admirador y fanatico número uno, pero aun así accedió a darle su autógrafo con dedicatoria y toda la cosa.  
  
- Va a ser un honor enfrentarme con usted en el torneo - mencionó el chico.  
  
- ¿También estas participando? - pregunto Shingo.  
  
- Si, y por cierto, ahí viene mi equipo - vio que sus compañeros habían batallado algo para encontrarlo, y la chica venía furiosa - el es K. G. - señaló al mas alto - y el otro chico es Matt - vio que la chica lo miraba con algo de enojo - y ella es Dylan, mi hermana - esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de resignación.  
  
- ¿Y contra quien van a pelear? - preguntó Kyo.  
  
- Vamos contra el Korea Team en media hora - dijo la chica - si que nos apuramos o llegamos tarde, aunque creo que gracias a alguien - miró a Koushiro - vamos a llegar tarde.  
  
- Gusto en conocerlos - dijo Kyo Kusanagi - Suerte, la necesitaran si pelean contra el equipo de Korea.  
  
- No necesitamos suerte - respondió K.G. - todo está en la estrategia.  
  
Asi se separaron del par de luchadores, que creyeron que ese cuarteto algo peculiar eran unos novatos, aunque si se miraban algo fuertes.  
  
- No lo se sensei, pero me gustaría saber como pelean - dijo Shingo, haciendo pose de heroe - Además, si es mi admirador creo que intentará utilizar varias de mis técnicas.  
  
- Diras de MIS técnicas - le respondió Kyo - recuerda que yo te las enseñé.  
  
- Cierto...  
  
Acto seguido fueron a ver la pelea que tenían el Fatal Fury Team, y luego de esa pelea, la cuarta, seguía la quinta, que por cierto era la de ellos. Mientras, Iori Yagami había llegado "algo tarde", para ver que ya habían acabado con el equipo USA. Tanto Ramon y Seth, como Vanesa lo miraban con algo de indiferencia, pero ninguno dijo nada, ya que los tres conocían muy bien el carácter de Yagami, que solo rió y se fue a ver las demás peleas, entre ellas las de el Fatal Fury Team y la que tenían el Female Fighters Team.  
  
Con el Fatal Fury Team todo iba bien, tanto que Terry había nombrado a Joe primero y ese acabó muy rápido con sus oponetnes, y el ultimo de ellos solo se había subido al ring a hacerce del baño y luego se desmayó. mientras limpiaban el cochinero, se dieron cuenta que las chicas estaban en su combate tambien.  
  
- Iremos a ver primero a las chicas - dijo Joe - y después vemos la pelea de Kim.  
  
- Me parece buena idea - dijo Mary - necesito ver su progreso.  
  
- Pues si les tocaron contrincantes como los que nos tocaron a nosotros, creo que no veras nada - mencionó Terry.  
  
El par de chicos (Joe y Andy) rieron por el comentario, para dirigirse a la arena donde peleaban las chicas, aunque solo estuvieron un rato, ya que a Joe le dio hambre y quizo ir a comer. En otro lado, en otro lugar, la pelea entre el New Age Team y el Korea Team estaba a punto de empezar, pero ambos equipos ya estaban listos para empezar el momento de su pelea. Los participantes del New Age Team llevaban ropas parecidas a las que traían el día anterior, pero en otros colores, mientras que el Korea Team traía pues... las de siempre. K. G. se acercó a Kim y a Jhun, mas que nada por respeto a sus superiores que por la pelea que iban a protagonizar ambos equipos.  
  
- Me da gusto tener que luchar contra ustedes - dijo K. G. - son una leyenda.  
  
- No es para tanto - respondió Kim, sintiéndose halagado.  
  
- Esperemos que sea una buena pelea - interrumpio Jhun.  
  
- Y claro que lo será... - respondió K.G.  
  
Entonces el arbitro llamó a los equipos, y la que sería la pelea numero 3 del torneo, en realidad se convirtió en la numero 4, y que estaría por comenzar.  
  
*********  
  
Aqui esta el de KOF Evolution, con nuevo nombre, nuevo formato, y totalmente remaxterisado, aunque no se note mucho, porque la verdad ya quiero terminarlo, advierto que va a tener pocos capitulos, no quiero trabarme como en la versión sin remaxterisar... :s No olviden dejar un review!!! Atte. Nayru. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Evolución  
  
Capítulo 2: Korea Team vs. New Age Team.  
  
La pelea que estaba fijada para ser la tercera de todo el torneo, la habían hecho cuarta, pero eso no importó para ambos equipos, que ya estaban arriba del ring. El orden iría de la siguiente manera: Korea Team 1º Kim 2º Chang y el 3º Choi, striker Jhun; y New Age Team 1º Koushiro 2º Dylan y 3ª Yamato, striker K. G. Y asi daba comienzo la primera pelea de ellos, y su primer round, para el cual subieron los primeros contrincantes "Round 1, Kim vs. Koushiro, fight" anunció una voz, indicando el inicio de a pelea. El veterano Kapwan no podía considerarlo reto.  
  
- Ishida Kou-desu - dijo el joven peleador, abreviando su nombre y presentándose.  
  
- Terminaré facil con esto - se repetía mentalmente Kapwan.  
  
Kou se adelantó para atacar, pero Kim dio un golpe con su pierna al piso, haciendo que el joven cayera y aprovechó para atacar con una patada por arriva y volverlo a tirar. Kou logró levantarse y retroceder, luego esquivó una serie de patadas de su rival y lo agarró por atrás, para luego lanzarlo por los aires y luego atacarlo con una serie de patadas hacia arriba. Kim cayó al suelo, asombrado de las técnicas del chico, que al parecer consistían en agarres y patadas aereas. Kim fingió distraerlo, y que iba a lanzar sus patadas aereas, a lo que Kou se lanzó con la serie de patadas anteriores, pero entonces Kim retrocedió y utilizó su DM sencillo, propinándole unas buenas patadas al muchacho y lanzándolo hacia arriba con tres patadas como si fueran las manecillas de un reloj algo alocadas.  
  
Kou logró levantarse, se inclinó y dio un salto hacia delante, tomando a Kim de la cabeza y haciendo una serie de lances en el para luego darle con el codo en el estómago. Eso definitivamente había debilitado a Kim. El maduro luchador por la justicia no lograba acercarse a golpear, ya que el "novato" lo contraatacaba con agarres, que lograban lanzar a Kim a la lona.  
  
- No puede ser posible - se dijo Jhun a si mismo - Kim está perdiendo contra un novato.  
  
Los chicos del Fatal Fury Team llegaron en esos momentos, ya que su pelea había sido anterior, aunque se habían ido a comer por culpa de Joe; aunque ellos habían terminado con sus rivales fácilmente.  
  
- A estas horas ya debieron de haber acabado - le dijo Terry a sus compañeros - pero se estan tardando demasiado.  
  
- No dejas ver la pelea - dijo Andy.  
  
Mas la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos al ver que apenas iban en el primer round. Kou aprovechó un movimiento en falso que le dio Kim para agarrarlo, lanzarlo por los aires, volverlo a agarrar y luego darlo contra el piso. "K. O. The winner is Koushiro". El Korea Team se había quedado mudo de asombro, y aun mas el equipo de Fatal Fury, ya que el que ganara esa ronda iría contra ellos en la que sigue, asi que se pusieron a estudiar los movimientos, mas bien se podía ver a Joe con una pequeña libreta anotando todo.  
  
Seguía el segundo round. "Round 2, Chang vs. Koushiro, fight". Vieron como Chang se abalanzaba con su enorme bola de acero muy confiado sobre Kou, que intentó dar un golpe por abajo al deslizarse en el piso, aprovechando su mayor velocidad, pero lo que no tomó en cuenta era que lo que a Chang le faltaba de velocidad lo tenía de fuerza, asi que cuando este se dio cuenta de las intenciones del chico, lo atacó con su bola de hierro deslizándose por abajo.  
  
- Shimatta! (maldición) - dijo Kou en voz baja.  
  
Por andarse lamentando, Chang lo tomó desprevenido y lo agaró con una mano comenzando a azotarlo con fuerza repetidamente contra el suelo. Una vez que logró reponerse del ataque le dio un par de patadas a Chang, y luego lo elevó por los aires con un agarre. A pesar de ser un muchacho, pudo levantar a Chang y hacer el mismo ataque que hizo contra Kim, pero eso no bastó para acabar con Chang, asi que se lanzó por arriba, aunque el otro utilizó su ataque de la bola que gira y dio contra Kou, que cayó a la lona sin poder levantarse de nuevo.  
  
"K. O. The winner is Chang". Chang empezó a hacer su bailecito de la victoria, pero fue interrumpido por la chica, que de un brinco subió al escenario de la pelea.  
  
- ¿Una niña? - dijo Chang, al ver a Dylan - ¿Peleare con una niña?  
  
La chica lo miró inquisitoriamente, amenazante pero a la vez desafiante. Se acomodó la falda y se puso en pose defensiva.  
  
- No soy ninguna niña y mucho menos una novata, tengo la lucha en la sangre - le dijo al peleador y añadió - watashi tachi wa makenai wa (contigo no perdere).  
  
"Round 3, Chang vs. Dylan, fight". Chang fue el primero que se lanzó sobre ella, pero esta contraatacó con unos ataques sencillos con sus manos, parecidos a cuchilasos.  
  
- ¡Maldita perra desgraciada! - refunfuñó Chang, al ver que dicho ataque le había rasgado la ropa - ¡Ahora verás lo que es bueno!  
  
Chang ejecutó su DM, lanzándose lo mas alto que pudo para luego caer encima, mas la chica lo esquivó ágilmente y ese ataque no pasó de un rozón. Dylan entonces se acercó y le dio un rasguño con sus manos horizontalmente, luego en vertical y otro con los pies, en una rápida vuelta y volvió a rasguñar horizontalmente. Terry estaba estupefacto, tanto las técnicas del muchacho como las de la chica lo sorprendían. Aunque nadie lo hubiera visto, Iori Yagami se encontraba mirando a lo lejos, al equipo de su nuevo rival, y a sus compañeros de técnicas. El gordo peleador no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Dylan era muy agil y esquivaba todos los ataques de la bola de hierro, esperando el momento propicio, y en cuanto llegó, Dylan lo agarró, lo lanzó al aire, lo volvió a agarrar y lo azotó fuertemente contra el piso, aunque terminando ella también en el suelo por tremendo esfuerzo de lanzar a semejante bola de grasa. Ese ataque era exactamente igual al que había hecho su compañero anterior.  
  
"K. O. The winner is Dylan". La chica se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, luego se estiró y dirigió una mirada a su compañero K. G., que le decía "Bien hecho" con una mirada silenciosa. El pequeño Choi subió al ring, ya que sería el siguiente y el ultimo, y como tal, iba muy confiado. "Round 4, Choi vs. Dylan, fight". La chica se puso en posición de defensa al ver que el enano se le acercaba rapidamente, mas la joven era igual de rápida, quizá mas, pero Choi se la pasaba volando de un lado a otro con sus remolinos y pareciendo taladro. Ella intentó atacar por arriba pero Choi utilizó su remolino y la aventó a la lona, ella se levantó y como el enano iba de un lado, saltó y lo agarró en el aire, aventándolo al suelo.  
  
Entonces Choi atacó utilizando su DM haciendo un remolino gigante, pero ella se cubrió, y aprovechando eso pensó en terminar rápido, dio dos golpes, uno en el estómago y otro en la cara, luego un par de rasguños con las manos, lo agarro de nuevo y lo golpeó en la cabeza, para finalmente levantarlo, aventarlo al aire, volverlo a agarrar y estrellarlo en el piso, arqueando su cuerpo, estilo Shermie, pero utilizando esa misma fuerza para caerle encima a Choi. "K. O. The winner is Dylan. The winner is the New Age Team".  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos, y mas Terry Bogard, que se había quedado con la boca cerrada al ver las técnicas de la tal Dylan.  
  
- Es como si esa chica mezclara habilidades - mencionó Jhun con cierta extrañeza - noto cierta similitud entre técnicas punzo cortantes, técnicas sangrientas y agarres.  
  
- ¿Tipo Yagami? - pregunto Andy.  
  
- Exacto, aunque también técnicas que se me hacen familiares - analizó Jhun.  
  
Los Bogard solo vieron de lejos a sus siguientes rivales. La chica Dylan se había abrazado al sujeto K. G., que la agarraba de la cintura, mientras que el pequeño estaba algo enojado.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? - le preguntó Kou.  
  
- No me dejaron divertirme... - respondió el pequeño.  
  
- Todos los demás pasaron a la siguiente ronda - dijo K. G., sin soltarse de Dylan - ahora vamos contra el Fatal Fury Team.  
  
- ¿Si les ganamos, iremos contra las Female o contra el Orochi?  
  
- No lo se Dylan - respondió Kou - eso es depende el sorteo, recuerda.  
  
- Necesito mejorar mi velocidad, y con los Orochi podré mejorarla - respondió la chica.  
  
- Ya eres muy rapida - dijo su hermano Kou.  
  
- No como tu - le respondió ella.  
  
Los hermanos bogard junto con Joe Higashi terminaron su día en un bar, tomando cerveza y con Joe cantando en el karaoke.  
  
- Oye Terry - dijo Andy - esos tipos se ven fuertes, ¿Crees que podamos contra ellos?  
  
- ¡Claro! Además, será divertido - mencionó su hermano.  
  
En sus adentros, Terry quería disfrutar de la pelea siguiente, y además había quedado fascinado con Dylan, y en el fondo deseaba pelear contra ella, pero fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por la llegada de Mai, que de un grito y un salto se le encimó a Andy. Además de Mai también estaban King, Hinako, Xiangfei y Blue Mary, la primera pidió un vaso de vino y la ultima un tarro de cerveza.  
  
- No te preocupes Andy - dijo Mai, aferrada al cuello de su novio - mañana terminaremos pronto nuestra pelea para ir a apoyarlos.  
  
- No se imaginan lo que hizo Mai - interrumpió Hinako - mandó hacer una gran manta con la frase "Go Andy".  
  
- Y no olvides la pancarga que dice "I love you Andy" que hizo - interrumpió ahora Xiangfei.  
  
- ¡Shimatta! (¡Maldición!) chicas, ¿No pueden mantener la boca cerrada? - les respondió Mai.  
  
Andy se quedó todo rojo como tomate por el comentario, recibiendo las burlas de Joe y Terry, y aparte las risas de las chicas.  
  
- Yo que ustedes me iba a descanzar - interrumpió King, dejando su copa - ya que mañana tienen una pelea, y nosotras tambien. Nos vemos.  
  
Las otras chicas la siguieron al salir del bar, menos Mary, que intentó hacer que sus compañeros se fueran a dormir, pero el unico que le hizo caso fue Terry, pero Joe iba por la siguiente canción del karaoke. Los dos caminaron hacia el hotel, al principio con algo de silencio y luego comenzaron a platicar muy amenamente.  
  
- La verdad no creo que la pelea de mañana sea facil, esa manera de atacar es muy peculiar.  
  
- Es lo que estaba pensando - le respondió la rubia - esa chica tiene muy buen agarre.  
  
- ¿Quieres luchar contra ella?  
  
- ¡Claro! ¡Ya sabes que yo puedo contraatacar eso y mas!  
  
- "Yo también quiero pelear contra ella" - pensó Terry, y añadió - te dare el gusto.  
  
- ¿Really? (¿Realmente?)  
  
- Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
  
- No, nada. Gracias.  
  
A esto Terry se puso todo rojo, pero logró controlarse y dejó a Mary en su elevador, mientras que el iba en otro. La pelea del día siguiente iba a estar muy interesante.  
  
- Voy a comprar algo de tomar.  
  
- Te espero entonces, no tardes...  
  
K. G. fue a comprar algo de tomar ya que hacía un calor insoportable ahí en el parque. Dylan se estiró en la banca para esperar a su compañero. También había otro chico caminando por el parque, era Terry Bogard, algo aburrido ya que sus compañeros lo habían dejado valiendo un rato, y fue entonces cuando se encontró con la chica sentada en la banca, sola, así que se le hizo correcto acercarse a saludar, ya que a el no le gustaba tener enemigos, mas bien quería tener puros amigos.  
  
- Hola...  
  
Ella se le quedó mirando como si fuera un bicho raro, y luego dirigió su mirada a otro lado.  
  
- Está haciendo un calor insoportable, ¿No crees? - el se sentó en la banca.  
  
- No deberías de hablar conmigo, somos rivales.  
  
- No me gusta hacer enemigos - Terry comenzaba a sonrojarse - muchos de mis amigos también son mis rivales.  
  
En eso llegaba K. G. con un par de cervezas frías, pero al ver a Terry con Dylan fue tanta la impresión que se le cayó una y se derramó toda, pero avanzó rápidamente a donde estaban ellos, sin importarle lo que se le cayó. Dylan lo miró con una sonrisa cuando llegó.  
  
- Veo que encontraste compañía Dylan - dijo K. G. - por lo menos no estuviste sola.  
  
- Por favor K.G. el Sr. Bogard solo pasaba a saludar - vio que solo traía una cerveza - ¿solo una? ¿dónde esta la MIA?  
  
- Se me cayó una a la mitad de camino, lo siento, pero podemos compartir - se dirigió a Terry - ¿y que anda haciendo por aquí, Sr. Bogard?  
  
- Nomás, aquí vagando, aburrido. Y por favor llámenme Terry - se acomodó la gorra - no va a haber nada interesante hasta la pelea.  
  
Dylan tomó la cerveza y le dio un par de tragos, para luego pasarle la botella a su compañero. Hubo un silencio asombroso, muy grande. Terry miraba todo el ambiente con algo de disimulo, mientras que el otro par se miraba entre si. La chica volvió a tomar la cerveza y le dio fondo, ante la mirada atónita de Terry.  
  
- ittekimasu~ (me voy) - dijo Dylan - al rato si me sigues K. G. - Dylan se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.  
  
- Espérame! - gritó K. G. - Bueno, nos vemos en la pelea - le dijo a Terry.  
  
El joven Bogard se quedó atónito y pensó que esos sujetos eran algo raros, y las técnicas que usaban eran también algo extrañas. Dylan llegó a su habitación, se cambió y se fue a comer, pero sin querer, se encontró con el equipo de las chicas. No quiso entablar conversación con ninguna y se sentó en una mesa muy alejada. Para su mala fortuna ellas la vieron, y por consiguiente se acercaron.  
  
- Así que eres tu...? - Mai se le quedó mirando - Eres la chica de la que tanto habla Mary... no se ve tan peligrosa...  
  
- Oye sabes? Te vimos... - interrumpió Hinako - estabas con Terry... solos en el parque...  
  
Dylan las miró con indiferencia, sin hacerles caso y siguió con su comida.  
  
- Ni creas que dejaremos que te le acerques a Terry - dijo Mai - el es de mi futura concuña, así que pobre de ti...  
  
- Yo creo que eso se arreglará hoy en la arena - dijo Xiangfei, interrumpiendo a Mai - la que gane se quedará con Terry, o no?  
  
La chica se hartó de ellas, y aunque dejó su plato a medias se levantó y comenzó a irse de ahí, a pesar de los reclamos que le hicieron, pero ella solo les hizo una seña con el dedo de en medio, y caminó hasta encontrarse a Matt, su compañero de equipo, que venía de las arcadias.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Kou? - pregunto ella, algo indignada.  
  
- Se quedó en las arcadias, jugando...  
  
- Bueno... al rato...  
  
- ¿Y ahora tu que traes? - preguntó Matt, preocupado.  
  
- Ahora lo que estoy pasando es que tengo a todo el equipo de viejas de enemigas solo porque creen que ando de resbalosa con Terry Bogard, para lo que me interesa ese!!!!!  
  
- Pero no te sulfures mana...  
  
- Es que no vine a hacer enemigos! Quieren enfrentarme en el KOF!  
  
- Tienes que arreglar ese malentendido...  
  
- Si no quieren escuchar, lo harán después de que las derrote...  
  
- Y todo esto por un Bogard...  
  
- Sabes que estoy harta de los Bogard y derivados...  
  
- Si, lo se, y mas desde que pasó lo de Rock Howard...  
  
- Ni me lo recuerdes...  
  
Dylan siguió su camino hasta su cuarto, dejando a su compañero. Ella se percataba que todo era por una confusión, y lo ultimo que dijo Matt le recordó un beso robado por Howard tiempo antes, y lo único que quería era olvidarlo. Una vez que entró a su cuarto tomó una cerveza del minibar y se la zumbó toda completa. Ella solo tenía abrazos, caricias y besos para una persona, aunque esa persona era prohibida para ella; podían, pero no debían, ese era su castigo, el no poder entregarse completamente el uno al otro. Cerró las cortinas y se acostó en su cama, queriendo olvidar todos sus problemas. Podía arreglar lo de las chicas con palabras, pero si lo decía todo se iba a pique y saldría a la luz. De repente sintió unos dedos rozando su cintura, entonces sonrió y volteó a ver quien era.  
  
- Creí que no ibas a llegar...  
  
- Sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ti...  
  
La otra mano del chico acariciaba su cintura, mientras que sus ojos azules se posaban en los verdes de la chica y sus labios cada vez mas cerca, acabando en un beso, apasionado, y a la ve con deseo, deseo que se hacía cada vez mas grande al grado de querer mas. Entonces el chico no solo se posó en su cintura, sino que su mano comenzó a ir mas arriba, lentamente, mientras que ella desabrochaba su camisa y la tiraba al piso. El a su vez empezaba a desabrochar su blusa, no solo besando sus labios, sino también su cuello e intentando bajar cada vez mas.  
  
- Oye Dylan, K. G. te estaba - interrumpió Koushiro, entrando por la puerta - buscando... pero veo que ya te encontró...  
  
Koushiro había interrumpido las actividades de la pareja, encontrando a K. G. sin camisa, y a Dylan con su blusa semiabrochada o semidesabrochada y encontrarlos en una posición muy comprometedora para ambos, que miraron a Kou con algo de enojo.  
  
- Ya saben chicos, que no deben, usen esa energía para el KOF - dijo Kou - que por cierto, los siguientes serán los Fatal Fury.  
  
La joven pareja se levantó de cómo estaban, siempre que estaban a punto de hacer algo entraba Yamato o Koushiro e interrumpían todo. Por un lado era bueno porque así evitaban la consumación del amor entre K. G. y Dylan. Mejor se prepararon para enfrentar al Fatal Fury Team, aunque a la joven pareja le quedaron ganas de seguirle, tanto que se fueron de la mano al auditorio de la pelea. Matt vestía ahora un pantalón de camuflaje con una camiseta del KOF'00 con Kyo, Iori, K' y Kula en la imagen; Koushiro un pantalón negro y camisa roja, desfajado completamente pero con su encendedor prendiéndolo y apagándolo; K. G. con un pantalón rojo y una camisa roja desfajada, con una gabardina de negro también; por su lado Dylan vestía una blusa morada sin mangas, falda larga del mismo color abierta al medio, mostrando un short de licra del mismo color y unos botines negros. Del equipo de Fatal Fury el único que traía nuevo look era Joe Higashi, con el mismo modelito del año anterior, pero con colores mas brillantes y nuevo peinado. Incluso había sorprendido que los organizadores del torneo hicieran como una especie de concurso, eligiendo al mejor look de peleador de los equipos oficiales, y el del día anterior había sido Ramón; y ahora Joe estaba presumiendo porque el elegido había sido el. Mai se acercó a Mary rápidamente ya que la batalla de las chicas comenzaría en pocos momentos.  
  
- Espero que le ganes a esa - dijo Mai, enojada - Terry solo puede ser para ti.  
  
- No te entiendo Mai, pero yo se como contrarrestarla, así que no te preocupes...  
  
- Bien, te dejo, antes de que empiecen sin mi, soy la segunda.  
  
Inmediatamente Mai se despidió de Andy con un beso y se fue a lo de su pelea, la cual terminarían muy pronto, para poder regresar a apoyar a su Andy y a los demás. Aún faltaban 20 minutos y ambos equipos estaban desesperados. Terry se acercó a K. G. para hacer las pases, y entablar una nueva amistad. La chica Dylan solo ignoró al Bogard.  
  
- Esperemos que sea una buena pelea, no? - dijo Terry, dándole la mano en señal de amistad.  
  
- Exacto Sr. Bogard - mencionó K.G. a la vez que le estrechaba la mano.  
  
- Terry, solo Terry.  
  
- Está bien...  
  
Terry se acomodó la gorra y se fue con su equipo, faltaba realmente poco para empezar su pelea.  
  
*********  
  
Espero que haya quedado bien, con eso de que junte los primeros capitulos y todo eso, no quiero hacerlo muy largo la verdad. No olviden dejar un review!!! Atte. Nayru. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Evolución  
  
Capítulo 3: Peleas y algo mas.  
  
Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto habían esperado, incluso las chicas ya habían terminado con su pelea y estaban allí para apoyar al Fatal Fury Team. Se anunció la pelea entre dicho equipo y el New Age Team. Por el primer equipo iban 1º Andy 2º Blue Mary 3º Terry, striker Joe; y por el otro equipo iban 1º Yamato 2º Dylan 3º Koushiro, striker K. G. "Round 1, Andy vs. Yamato, Fight". El joven Matt se acercó para atacar primer, pero Andy se movió rápido y lo atacó con su Hishou Ken, haciendo su esfera de energía y lanzándolo a dos metros, dándole después con su Zan'ei Ken, dándole con el brazo al chico.  
  
- "El Bogard es rápido - pensó Matt - no creo poder con el..."  
  
En la tribuna podía verse a Mai con las pancartas que había hecho, y claro, nadie alrededor de ella en un radio de 10 m. a la redonda, solo las chicas. En eso, Andy llamó a Joe, que salió disparado como buen striker que era y volvió a golpear a Matt con el mismo Zan'ei Ken, en un movimiento rápido. El pequeño se volvió a levantar, ya con algo de fuerza, ahora dispuesto a pelear. El rubio se le abalanzó con su DM Chou Reppo Dan, pero Matt brincó rápidamente, esquivando la especie de tornado de fuego que lanzó el rubio, para luego darle una serie de patadas aéreas, haciendo un counter, y se volvió a abalanzar con otra serie de patadas, pero estas horizontales, que lanzaron a Andy a las orillas del ring. El Bogard se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el con otro Zan'ei Ken, pero el chico se cubrió y lo volvió a atacar con ambos puños y una patada.  
  
- Shimatta!  
  
El pequeño no pudo ver cuando Andy se levantó y volvió a ejecutar su DM Chou Reppo Dan sobre el, haciendo que desfalleciera en la lona. "K. O. Winner is Andy". Matt a duras penas pudo levantarse para bajar del ring.  
  
- Me lleva, no pude llegar al máximo límite - se quejaba.  
  
- Ya es tarde para lamentarse... - mencionó la chica.  
  
Dylan saltó rápidamente para proseguir el segundo round lo mas rápido posible. Ella llevaba consigo una furia interna contra los Bogard, y estaba a punto de sacarla toda. "Round 2, Andy vs. Dylan, fight".  
  
- Vamos Andy! - gritaba Mai desde las tribunas, apoyando a su novio - tu puedes!  
  
Andy llamó a Joe de nuevo para repetir la misma operación que hizo con el anterior, mas la chica dio un salto y esquivó a ambos peleadores, luego atacó a Andy con un par de rasguños, se abalanzó y golpeó con sus piernas, dando un salto hacia arriba con una vuelta lo agarró de la cabeza y lo lanzó del mismo modo en que había lanzado anteriormente a Chang y Choi. Terry seguía viendo la batalla, al parecer mas corta de lo previsto. "K. O. Winner is Dylan, Perfect". Mai se encontraba hecha una furia, mas asombrada por las técnicas que utilizaban.  
  
- Observen bien chicas - les dijo a las demás - memoricen muy bien esas técnicas y piensen la manera de cómo contrarrestarlas.  
  
Una vez que Joe sacó a Andy del ring, Mary subió tranquilamente a la plataforma.  
  
- No se que se traigan tu y tus amigas contra mi - le mencionó Dylan, acomodándose la falda - pero si no me quieren creer por las buenas, van a tener que hacerlo por las malas.  
  
- No se de que me estas hablando - respondió Mary - pero si lo que quieres es una rivalidad, la tendrás.  
  
"Round 3, Blue Mary vs. Dylan, fight". Mai había cambiado las pancartas de "Go Andy" por unas de "Go Mary" para darle apoyo a su amiga. Blue Mary se deslizó por abajo para ejecutar su Rapid Spider, mas la otra chica saltó y la agarró de la cabeza, se disponía a aventarla pero la rubia se soltó en esos momentos con un counter, la agarró de la cintura y la aventó hacia arriba, llamó a Joe, que dio un golpe mas arriba, y Mary ejecutó su DM M. Dynamite Swing, dándole vueltas y lanzando a su contrincante al otro lado del ring. Dylan se levantó y se tocó su labio inferior, que sangraba un poco.  
  
- Si quieres sangre... - mencionó Dylan - la tendrás...  
  
Mary se volvió a deslizar por abajo, pero ahora Dylan dio un salto mas arriba, llegando por atrás e insertando algo dentro de sus ropas, hecho esto se alejó, y sin que Mary la tocara ejecutó unos golpes hacia la rubia, mas luego se alejó y colocó sus manos como si hubiera activado algo y acto seguido la rubia explotó, quedando un poco rasgadas las ropas por la actuación del fuego. Ambas se quedaron inmóviles un buen rato, en pose defensiva, ni una ni otra daban señales de atacar. Al cabo de 5 minutos inmóviles, Dylan fue la que hizo el primer movimiento.  
  
- Con un carajo! - se enfadó Dylan - Al diablo con los derivados de Bogard!  
  
Se dispuso a ejecutar un ataque final, y Blue Mary dispuesta a enfrentarlo, mas en eso sonó una alarma, haciendo que ambas se volvieran a quedar paralizadas. "Time Over, Draw Game"  
  
- Que?! - gritaba una Mai histérica - No puede terminar así! No puede! - decía, aun con las pancartas en las manos.  
  
- No puede terminar así - repitió Mary - Terry, has algo!  
  
- K.G.... - Dylan miraba a su compañero, furiosa.  
  
Ambos capitanes se miraron pero no podían hacer nada. Las dos chicas bajaron del ring, enojadas pero dispuestas a terminar otro DIA con esa batalla pendiente, de la cual Blue Mary no entendía el porque la otra chica tenía esa rivalidad con ella. Tanto Terry como Koushiro subieron al ring y entonces se anuncio "Round 4, Koushiro vs. Terry, fight". Terry comenzó con su Power Wave, lanzando su puño contra el piso, Kou lo saltó y tomó a Terry de la cabeza, lo lanzó y ejecutó una serie de patadas en el, abajo y arriba, mas una que lo tumbó hacia atrás.  
  
- Es lo único que saben hacer estos sujetos? - dijo Joe al ya noqueado Andy de al lado - saltar y agarrar de la cabeza?  
  
- No lo se - respondió el rubio - ese salto y el agarre se me hacen algo familiares...  
  
El mayor de los Bogard se levantó y le dio con su DM High Angle Geyser, llevando a Kou hacia arriba y luego azotándolo contra el piso. En cuanto se recupero, Kou se abalanzó contra Terry dando un salto dispuesto a tomarlo de la cabeza; Terry se dio cuenta de la similitud de esa técnica con la de Dylan y ejecutó su Rising Tackle haciendo que el muchacho se fuera hacia arriba de nuevo y cayendo a la lona. Técnicamente Kou no tenía nada que hacer ante el experimentado peleador de Terry, pero aun así no podía darse por vencido.  
  
- Vamos Kou! - gritó Dylan desde la banca - Si no le ganas dejaré de ser tu hermana!  
  
- Cállate! - el chico refunfuñó - Entonces es mejor que pierda!  
  
Terry no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario, mas ahora sabía la razón de la similitud de sus técnicas, aunque ella era sencillamente... diferente.  
  
- "Pero que demonios estas pensando Terry, concéntrate" - se dijo a si mismo.  
  
- "Esta es tu oportunidad - pensó Kou para si mismo - mas vale que la aproveches o si no pierdes..."  
  
Entonces el chico saltó sobre Terry y lo agarró de la cabeza, lo lanzó contra el piso y comenzó a golpear continuamente al Bogard, dejando inutilizado a Terry. "K. O. Winner is Koushiro, the winner is the New Age Team". Joe se tocó la frente y negaba con la cabeza, Mary se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, mientras que Andy ya algo repuesto sencillamente fue por su hermano a la lona. K. G. estaba calmado, mas Dylan seguía con algo de coraje por dentro por no haber terminado su pelea con Blue Mary, mas aun así estaba feliz por el triunfo obtenido, y como siempre, el pequeño Matt saltaba de la emoción.  
  
- Ahora contra el Psyco Team... - dijo Matt - les daremos en la torre...  
  
- Te equivocas - interrumpió Dylan, estirándose - los que ganaron fueron los Orochi, y resulta que no pelearemos contra los Psyco Soldiers aun, hubo un ligero cambio de planes...  
  
- Esos organizadores cambian las reglas como si fuera el Big Brother - mencionó Kou, con su encendedor de regreso y jugando con el - nada mas falta que digan que los que pierdan pasan a la siguiente ronda...  
  
- Dieron una buena pelea - interrumpió Terry, llegando con los demás compañeros de su equipo - pero el mejor tenía que ganar no?  
  
Ambos equipos se estrecharon las manos, mas Dylan fue la única que no lo hizo, saliendo de allí de inmediato. K. G. se disculpó por ella, aunque Kou les dijo que estaba mal de la cabeza.  
  
- Oigan, y ya que nos estamos haciendo amigos - interrumpió Joe - porque no vamos a ver la pelea entre el Iori Team y el Ikari Team? Esta a punto de empezar...  
  
- Pero que no eran solo preeliminares? - pregunto Matt.  
  
- Las preeliminares son solo para ganar puntos, los ocho que tengan mas puntos son los primeros en calificar - dijo Andy, ahora con Mai del brazo - y los siguientes dieciséis van al desquite, y de esos dieciséis solo ocho pasan a la siguiente ronda, contra los primeros que calificaron...  
  
- Ah... - Matt sonrió - entonces es probable que volvamos a pelear contra ustedes?  
  
- Mmm... si, así es - respondió Mary.  
  
- Entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a ver la pelea - interrumpió Joe.  
  
- Bueno, yo los veo después - dijo Kou, guardando su encendedor en el bolsillo - yo tengo que ver la lucha de mi héroe... - salió corriendo de allí.  
  
Ya con Koushiro que se les fue, los siete restantes fueron a ver la otra pelea. El lugar estaba lleno a reventar, era lógico, ya que los dos equipos que tendrían su contienda eran muy aclamados entre los fanáticos. Se sentaron en una zona donde se podía ver claramente, Matt estaba muy emocionado y K. G. seguía serio como siempre.  
  
- Miren! - dijo Joe, señalando a la arena - los Ikari también traen nuevo look!  
  
Y era cierto, tanto Ralf como Clark solo traían pantalones de camuflaje verde olivo, sus botas negras y sus típicos guantes oscuros, nada de chaleco ni camisa, y Ralf había cambiado su pañoleta roja por una también de camuflaje, Clark no traía gorra, aunque no cambiaba sus lentes por nada del mundo; ambos se mostraban mas fuertes que nunca, en tanto que Leona traía un traje de cuero negro enterizo, de una forma muy rara, guantes que le llegan arriba del codo y botas debajo de la rodilla, pero sobresalía una especie de manguera que salía de su espalda y terminaba conectada en su mano izquierda por la parte de arriba, toda de negro, claro que complementado con sus típicos aretes triangulares que no soltaba por nada, y un nuevo peinado. Heidern era el único que seguía igual.  
  
- Cuero? - mencionó Mai - por lo que veo el cuero negro esta de moda...  
  
Por parte del Iori Team la formación era 1º Ramón 2º Vanesa 3º Iori, striker Seth, mientras que por el Ikari Warriors 1º Clark 2º Ralf 3º Leona, striker Heidern. "Round 1, Clark vs. Ramón, fight". Ramón corrió para dar un agarre pero fue contraatacado por Clark, que lo agarró y lo lanzó hacia arriba, para agarrarlo nuevamente y azotarlo contra el piso.  
  
- "No puede ser... - pensaba Terry, para si mismo - así fue como..."  
  
- que piensas? - interrumpió Joe.  
  
- Nada, luego te digo.  
  
Ramón contraatacó con unas patadas sobre Clark y luego se lanzó de nuevo sobre el, pero Clark lo agarró en el aire y lo volvió a azotar contra el piso, y en un descuido de Ramón, ejecutó su DM Ultra Argentina Backbreaker, lanzando a Ramón hacia arriba muchas veces y dándole un golpe muy fuerte al azotarlo contra el piso. Ramón se levantó y ejecutó su propio DM El Diablo Amarillo Ramón, propinándole infinidad de golpes a Clark. Ambos habían demostrado ser muy buenos peleadores.  
  
- No seas estúpido Clark! - gritaba Ralf desde la banca - dale con los puños imbecil!  
  
Clark no le respondió, se acomodó sus lentes de sol y se lanzó hacia Ramón para tumbarlo al piso, mas este retrocedió y le dio con unos golpes sencillos, lo que hizo que Clark se pusiera algo furioso. Aunque había entrenado en fuerza, no había entrenado en velocidad, y eso era lo que a Ramón le daba ventaja. Whip había salido de la nada para ver la pelea, pero saltó hacia la banca para apoyar a su exequipo.  
  
- Y quien va ganando? - pregunto la recién llegada.  
  
- Va muy parejo - respondió Heidern - un golpe mas y cualquiera de los dos ira a la lona.  
  
- Y tu que dices Leo-chan?  
  
- Ganara Ramón... - respondió esta.  
  
- Que pesimista - mencionó Ralf al escucharla - tan siquiera ten algo de esperanza...  
  
"K. O. Winner is Ramón". Ramón había contraatacado fácilmente y Clark no había podido hacer nada contra su DM. Ahora era Ralf el que subía al ring, dispuesto a pelear. "Round 2, Ralf vs. Ramón, fight". Ralf inició con un Galactical Phantom que Ramón no pudo evitar, y que inmediatamente acabó con la pelea. "K. O. Winner is Ralf, Perfect". Ralf hizo su tradicional pose de victoria, e inmediatamente Seth sacó al desmayado de Ramón del ring para que Vanesa pudiera comenzar, la cual se ajustó los tirantes y se puso en pose defensiva. "Round 3, Ralf vs. Vanesa, fight". Ralf saltó y atacó con su Fast Bombing Punch, cayendo como si fuese un cometa; Vanesa se cubrió y avanzó para contraatacar con un par de puñetazos, que Ralf recibió muy fuertemente y lo mandaron a la lona. Ralf se levantó y se abalanzó con su Gattling Attack, dándole tres golpes a la chica que la aventaron hacia arriba y luego le dio una patada tipo counter.  
  
- Eso fue duro... - dijo Whip.  
  
La pelirroja a duras penas se levantó, los golpes de Ralf eran muy fuertes para ella, pero aun así decidió atacar. El mercenario Ikari sencillamente también había desarrollado mucho su fuerza y le faltaba velocidad, al igual que Clark. Preparó un Galactical Phantom para acabar con todo, mas la pelirroja corrió y saltó rápidamente para golpearlo con su patada counter, no bien se hubo levantado el caído y le propinó su DM Crazy Puncher, golpeando a Ralf por un lado y por otro, hasta que terminó en la lona. Mas eso no bastó para acabar con Ralf, y volvió a intentar su DM Crazy Puncher, mas Ralf al mismo tiempo lanzó su DM Mount Vulcan Punch. Ambos ataques chocaron mutuamente, y ambos cayeron al suelo.  
  
"K. O. Draw Game". Los jueces sencillamente habían decidido empatar el juego, a pesar de que ambos tenían energías para continuar.  
  
- Esto se va a poner muy interesante - dijo Joe - Ahora sigue Yagami.  
  
El tercer round había resultado un empate entre Ralf y Vanesa, los cuales aun no bajaban de la arena cuando Iori y Leona ya estaban arriba.  
  
- Ten cuidado con el locote - le dijo Ralf a su compañera - se te esta quedando mirando como un halcón a su presa...  
  
Y era cierto, Iori se pasó la mano por su cabello, a la vez que se le quedaba mirando muy sonriente y a la vez cínicamente a la chica, como ocultando algo. Ella seguía mirando a su contrincante fríamente, a la vez que se quitaba su flequillo del frente.  
  
- Te ves bien vestida de ese cuero, pequeña - dijo Yagami - Ahora si que te pienso domar...  
  
"Round 4, Iori vs. Leona, fight".  
  
- Ahora si va a empezar lo bueno - mencionó Matt - K. G. nomás mira como se están mirando...  
  
Iori comenzó a avanzar lanzándose con su Shiki Kotokuti para tomarla del cuello y explotarla con las flamas, mas ella era rápida, y al contrario de Ralf y Clark también había desarrollado muy bien tanto la fuerza como la velocidad y esquivó el ataque. El pelirrojo rápidamente logro acorralarla y atacarla con su Shiki Oniyaki, lanzándola hacia arriba con todo y sus llamas púrpura, rompiendo un poco el traje de cuero de la chica.  
  
- "Demonios - pensó ella - ha mejorado mucho..."  
  
Yagami hizo su Reverse Tear, un agarre por atrás y la aventó al suelo, luego se lanzó para atacar con su Shiki Aoi Hana, el cual ejecutó tres veces y en el ultimo golpe la empujó contra el suelo de la arena. Leona se levantó rápidamente, evitando el siguiente golpe, mas no podía evitar todos sus golpes por siempre. Dio un salto hacia arriba, tomándolo de la cabeza y absorbiendo su energía vital, era su Grand Full Dead, aunque a medias, porque ella no podía reutilizar esa energía, como Heidern, que la asimilaba y la volvía a utilizar. Tanto Andy y Mai, como Joe se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el gran salto.  
  
- Ese salto... y el acomodo de la mano... - susurró Terry a Mary - son parecidas a las técnicas de...  
  
- Lo se - dijo Mary, también en voz baja - los lances de Iori también se parecen, y los agarres de Ralf y Clark...  
  
- Podrán ser...? Mas clones?  
  
Yagami aventó una flama por el piso, era su Yami Barai, haciendo que Leona esquivara con un salto, cosa que el aprovechó y fue con sus flamas con el Shiki Oniyaki de nuevo, lanzándola hacia arriba con sus flamas de nuevo. La chica se enfureció y lo miró con enojo, atacándolo con su Ground Saber larga, rasgándole la camisa en horizontal y luego en vertical, dando una vuelta para terminar con su X-Caliber, su cruz. Iori se enfureció por lo rota que estaba su camisa y se dirigió a atacar, mas leona se puso firme y cruzó los brazos, haciendo que Iori explotara. Eso quiso decir que cuando ella hizo su Grand Saber ella había puesto también una Earring Bomb Time en el. Ahora Iori era el que estaba mas dañado, mas no se rindió, mas bien se rió con su tradicional risa, pasándose su mano por su flequillo.  
  
- Koroshite ageru! (Te voy a matar!)  
  
- Watashi tachi wa, makenai wa (Contigo no perderé) - respondió Leona, mirándolo fijamente.  
  
- Ore gakowoii no ka? (Me tienes miedo?) - preguntó Iori.  
  
- Namaiki na~ (Que molestia).  
  
Ambos se miraban, caminaban lentamente sobre el ring, Iori con la ropa rasgada y algo quemada, con parte de su pecho ya al descubierto y parte de su rojo pantalón con señas de quemado, mientras que Leona con su traje a medio destrozo, mostrando el hombro izquierdo y parte de la pierna derecha rasgada, mas aun así lo demás del traje seguía resistiendo. "Time Over, Draw Game". A pesar de que ambos escucharon el anuncio del empate, ambos se abalanzaron con sus respectivos DM, Leona con su V-Slasher y el pelirrojo de Yagami con su Shiki Yaotome, habiendo tal impacto que no se pudo ver nada de lo que estaba pasando por espacio de unos minutos.  
  
- Leona! - gritó Heidern, aun sin poder ver claramente.  
  
- Leona-chan! - gritó Whip - Yo no espero, voy por ella.  
  
Al final, ambos peleadores salieron de la lona, uno sacado por Ramon y Seth, y otra por Whip y Ralf.  
  
- Si esto ya se acabó, yo me voy - dijo K. G., levantándose y saliendo de dicho lugar.  
  
- Yo me voy a las maquinas, esto estuvo de lujo - dijo Matt - nos vemos chicos Fatal Fury, Ja-na (adiós).  
  
También los chicos Fatal Fury salieron de allí, mas Terry fue el único que se dio cuenta de la mirada de Leona. Solo el y Mary se habían dado cuenta de que algo se estaba escondiendo en ese torneo, algo relacionado con el New Age Team. Ambos luchadores terminaron en un bar, sentados en una mesa para discutir bien el tema, con unos buenos tarros de cerveza en sus manos.  
  
- Tu también lo viste - dijo Mary, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Terry la escuchara - las técnicas de los Ikari mas las de Yagami, combinadas hacen las de esos chicos nuevos...  
  
- Ahora que lo dices, las técnicas del tal Matt... - Terry se quitó su gorra, para ver si podía pensar mejor - se parecen en algo a las de Kusanagi, mezcladas también con Yagami... las del sujeto K. G. aparentan ser mezcla de Yagami, mas también tiene algo que hace que... no se... sea...  
  
- Raro? - interrumpió Mary.  
  
- Exacto...  
  
- No serán mas clones? - mencionó Mary - digo, si NESTS pudo hacer miles de clones de Kusanagi, y luego creó al prototipo K', y luego hizo al anti-k, Kula, no dudo de que haya mas clones por ahí...  
  
- No lo se... - Terry dio un suspiro, mas bien de resignación - pero ahora tenemos que esforzarnos mas si queremos averiguar bien las cosas, no podemos arriesgarnos, aunque eso signifique tener que pelear con ellos otra vez... ya sea en el KOF o en donde sea...  
  
- Si, tienes razón...  
  
Ambos le dieron fondo a su tarro de cerveza, mas Terry seguía muy en su mundo. Dylan era algo desconocido para el, y si ella era un clon, lo mas probable que tendría que hacer sería acabar con ella.  
  
- "Sería una lástima... - pensó Terry - es una chica linda..."  
  
En esos momentos llegaban Ralf y Clark a seguir con la parranda y a celebrar una futura victoria, ya que ahora tendrían que ponerle mas ganas a las siguientes batallas si querían ser de los primeros clasificados.  
  
- Hey chicos! - les gritó Terry - Celebrando con anticipación trae mala suerte!  
  
- Cálmala Terry! - mencionó Ralf, ya con un tarro muy grande de cerveza en su mano - La revancha será buena, ya lo veras...  
  
- Oigan, tienen que ir a ver a los chicos nuevos - interrumpió Mary - son muy buenos, tienen unas técnicas geniales...  
  
- Ustedes perdieron contra ellos no? - mencionó Clark - si, ya he escuchado hablar de ellos, también derrotaron al Korea...  
  
- A ver si pueden contra los Orochi - mencionó Ralf - que yo sepa siguen contra ellos.  
  
- Huy, que bien informado estas Ralf - le dijo Clark a su compañero - me sorprende que estés utilizando tu cerebro...  
  
- Cállate! Si no quieres que utilice mi Ultra Argentina Backbreaker sobre ti!  
  
Por otro lado, Kou caminaba hacia otro estadio, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla del New Japan Team. Apenas iba cruzando la puerta cuando fue detenido por Bao, el cual se le plantó enfrente con cara seria. El mencionado Kou se le quedo mirando también, el otro chico vestía de rosa, algo muy raro, inclusive el sombrero, además estaba flotando sobre el suelo, llegando a igualar la altura.  
  
- De mi no puedes ocultar nada - le dijo el pequeño, aun flotando en el aire, y sin siquiera dejar de hacerlo - recuerda, tengo poderes psíquicos, y acabo de desarrollar mi telekinesia...  
  
- No se que me quieres decir con eso...  
  
- Lo sabes muy bien... futuro guerrero de...  
  
- No lo digas! - interrumpió Kou - si entonces sabes quien soy, no digas esas palabras...  
  
- No solo tu - mencionó Bao - también los otros tres... da gracias a que ninguno de mis compañeros se ha dado cuenta de eso... ni siquiera el maestro... vamos, necesito que me cuentes todo, necesito saber que es lo que esta pasando...  
  
- No obtendrás respuesta de mi parte - respondió Koushiro - por lo menos hasta que me venzas...  
  
- Entonces tendré que hacerlo para obtener lo que quiero...  
  
- Pero no aquí, en el KOF...  
  
- Entonces nos veremos allí... guerrero...  
  
El pequeño soldado psíquico se alejó de ahí flotando, mientras que el joven Koushiro siguió su camino hasta entrar al estadio, donde entonces estaban terminando la pelea del New Japan Team contra otro equipo sin importancia. "K. O. Winner is Shingo".  
  
- Si!!!! - gritó Shingo de la emoción - Gane! Gane! Soy el mejor!  
  
Tanto Shingo como Kyo estaban emocionados por haber descubierto rivales potenciales nuevos, ya que la pelea del New Age Team vs. El Fatal Fury Team los había emocionado bastante. Por cierto, que Kyo traía nuevo look, aunque básicamente era el mismo traje blanco que traía desde el KOF'99, aunque ahora sin su chamarra blanca, bueno para el eso era nuevo. Por otro lado Kou se había acomodado rápidamente en una butaca y quien sabe de donde había sacado banderitas de Shingo para cada una de sus manos, e inmediatamente se fue quedando solo con 10 metros a la redonda partiendo de el sin nada de gente. Dylan llego en esos momentos y se sentó junto a el.  
  
- No fuiste con ellos? - le preguntó a la chica.  
  
- Hoy es la noche... - dijo ella, con su mirada perdida - hoy...  
  
- Lo se, es algo inevitable, porque si eso no pasara, ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí... - Kou apartó su vista de la arena y se levantó para dirigirse a la entrada, seguido por Dylan de cerca - voy con Mr. Yabuki, vienes?  
  
- Si no me queda de otra... vamos a perder el tiempo...  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia los vestidores, donde en esos momentos estaba en New Japan Team, aunque en la puerta pararon por unos instantes. Kou se notaba nervioso, y no podía articular ningún movimiento.  
  
- Vas a seguirle o no? - pregunto ella, con cierta indignación.  
  
- No puedes entrar... es el de hombres... - Kou estaba ruborizado a morir.  
  
- Por favor, te he visto en ropa interior, no puede haber nada peor que eso...  
  
Ella fue la que abrió la puerta y le hizo el ademán de que pasara, y una vez que el paso siguió ella. Ahí ya estaban Kyo con otra ropa, mas bien solo con el pantalón, Benimaru ya terminado de vestir y Shingo apenas cambiándose, o sea en ropa interior. Fue Kyo Kusanagi el que notó la presencia de los dos recién llegados, para luego decírselo a Shingo.  
  
- Hey, mira Shingo, tu fan - mencionó Kyo, en tono bromista.  
  
- AAGGHH!! - gritó Shingo - una chica!!!! - se asustó, mientras intentaba ponerse sus pantalones lo mas rápido que podía.  
  
- Cálmate bombón - mencionó Dylan - no tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes...  
  
Kyo se rió por el comentario, seguido por Benimaru, mas Yabuki siguió algo sonrojado. Como Benimaru ya estaba listo se dispuso a esperar a los demás, al ver como avergonzaban a Shingo.  
  
- Ya dejen de burlarse de mi!  
  
- Admítelo Shingo - seguía riéndose Benimaru, y luego le guiñó un ojo a la chica - eso fue bueno.  
  
- Y que les trae por aquí? - interrumpió Kyo.  
  
- Técnicamente - Kou hizo como que pensaba - nada...  
  
- Por favor Kou - interrumpió la chica - tu llorabas y suplicabas por venir a ver a tu héroe...  
  
- No me humilles Dylan!!! - le respondió Kou, sonrojándose como un tomate.  
  
- Es igual que Shingo!!!! - rió Benimaru.  
  
- Es traumante - le respondió Dylan.  
  
- Vimos su pelea con Terry y los otros - Kyo cambió de tema - son geniales, sus técnicas son raras, pero funcionan...  
  
- Y denle con los Bogad... - mencionó la chica - al ra, te dejo Kou... - la chica salió de los vestidores, para irse directamente a buscar a K. G.  
  
- Que fue lo que dije? - preguntó Kyo en voz alta.  
  
- No, nada, esta loca - respondió Kou - y siempre ha sido así desde que Rock Howard le robó un beso.  
  
- Un niño de 6 o 7 años le robó un beso? - Benimaru se puso a pensar - por eso esta enojada? Que rara.  
  
- Si, lo se, mi hermana esta loca.  
  
- Quieren ir a un antro en la noche? Hoy hay barra libre - dijo Benimaru - si quieres puedes acompañarnos chic...  
  
- Será un honor! - respondió muy sonrientemente.  
  
*********  
  
Continuara...  
  
No olviden dejar un review!!! Atte. Nayru. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Evolución  
  
Capítulo 4: Amor y combate.  
  
Leona caminaba por los pasillos del hotel, sola, ya que Ralf y Clark como siempre se habían ido al bar a celebrar una victoria futura. Llevaba solamente una blusa blanca de tirantes y un pantalón militar de camuflaje color verde olivo, combinado con sus botas negras y el cabello amarrado en su coleta, y asi andaba por todo el hotel, intentando encontrar a Whip o a Athena, pero ninguna de las dos estaba. Con la primera por fin había encontrado una amistad incondicional, y con la segunda... tambien, aunque la mayoría de las veces que se encontraban era para someterse en batalla, y después de eso hablar. Divisó a Sie Kensou a lo lejos, el compañero de Athena y eterno enamorado de la chica que en esos momentos estaba buscando, asi que lo llamó, a lo cual el acudió.  
  
- ¿Has visto a Asamiya-san?  
  
- No, no la he visto desde que nos toco pelear contra los Orochi, yo creo... - Kensou se puso como pensando - Creo que esta en el lado de la piscina...  
  
- Gracias... - se dirigió a la piscina.  
  
- "Es rara - penso Kensou - pero mas alta que yo, vaya amistades que tiene Athena... es linda... aunque también mas alta que yo..." - comenzó a lamentarse en voz baja.  
  
En la zona de la piscina no había nadie, y mucho menos señales de Asamiya o de alguien conocido. Al salir afuera ella se dio cuenta de que la noche ya había caido desde unas horas antes, asi que lo mas probable era que Athena se hubiera ido con el equipo de chicas a pasar el rato, y Whip de seguro estaría con su hermanito K' entrenando quien sabe donde y echándole burlas por no formalizar aun su relación con la señorita Diamond, pero si no tenía la opinión de alguna de las dos, mas si no encontraba a alguna de las dos en los siguientes 15 minutos, no se hacía responsable de la locura que iba a protagonizar. Miró hacia arriba, fijamente a la luna en cuarto menguante, brillante y resplandeciente en el lugar, la misma luna que años atrás había visto cuando en sus ritos de sangre había lastimado a la gente que mas quería en el mundo, e incluso había matado. Ella había matado muchas veces, mas nunca se había sentido tan culpable como cuando recordó la muerte de sus padres, que fue provocada por sus propias manos. Mas la luna lo sabía todo, sabía la verdad al igual que ella, al igual que su padre adoptivo, y al igual que el otro protagonista de la locura que ella iba a provocar. Volvió al hotel, no sin antes volver a mirar la luna, y se dirigió a una habitación que ella conocía, quedándose parada al lado de dicha puerta, esperando al dueño de dicha habitación.  
  
K. G. entró a la habitación de Dylan de nuevo, encontrándola tirada en la cama, mirando al techo. El la saludó con un beso, correspondido también por la chica. K. G. se acostó a su lado, y la rodeó por la cintura con su mano derecha.  
  
- ¿En que piensas? - preguntó el.  
  
- Hoy es la noche... - mencionó ella - hoy...  
  
- No podemos hacer nada, de no ser por ellos no estarían ustedes aquí...  
  
- Kou también lo dijo - interrumpió - no lo se, es raro... estamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...  
  
El joven la besó en la frente y la abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo para que se sintiera bien consigo misma, mas ella se sentía bien solo con estar al lado del hombre que amaba.  
  
- Oye Dylan! - Matt entró por la puerta, horrorizándose al ver a la pareja - y denle con lo mismo? Saben que no...  
  
- ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar? - Dylan se inclinó y se levantó, enojada - asi podría decirte si puedes entrar o no.  
  
K. G. seguía en la cama, mas ahora con cara de fastidio, ya que siempre que estaban juntos siempre llegaba alguien a interrumpir, pero lo agradecía, ya que si no interrumpían no garantizaba resistirse a sus instintos. Los tres salieron de la habitación para alcanzar a Kou en el antro al que iba a ir con Kyo, Benimaru y su heroe Shingo, mas en el camino se encontraron con el pelirrojo de Yagami, que solo los ignoró como siempre y siguió su paso. Yagami estaba cansado, había tenido que ir a comprar una camisa nueva y un pantalón ya que los otros habían terminado chamuscados y rasgados gracias a la chica Ikari. Se había quitado su saco negro, el cual también era nuevo, mostrando la camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, mostrando parte de su musculatura. Su melena roja estaba revuelta, mas la mirada de furia que traía se miraba completamente sensual. Mas cuando llegó a la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa solo para el.  
  
- ¿Vienes por la revancha? - Iori sonrió - ¿O a entregar el premio al ganador?  
  
Ella lo miró a sus profundos ojos rojos y se acercó a el con cierto valor y a la vez con cierto temor. El la miró de arriba abajo, mas luego se abrió la camisa y señaló una herida en diagonal que tenía en su torso.  
  
- Esto lo hiciste tu - le dijo el pelirrojo - hasta eso que ya no hay rastros de sangre, pero tiene tu firma...  
  
Sacó la llave del cuarto y entró, mas se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando ella no dejo que la cerrara y entró tras el, cerrando la puerta con llave a su paso. El cuarto estaba de lo mas oscuro, a pesar de que era una suite y no era muy diferente a las demás habitaciones, con las cortinas cerradas y la mayoría de las luces apagadas, con solo una tenue luz de una lampara de noche, combinado con un incienso de olor a lavanda.  
  
- Aun no me respondes que quieres de mi.. ¿Acaso no te basta con andar de golfa con tu "papá" y tus compañeros?  
  
- Precisamente vengo a aclarar eso, no soy ninguna golfa - respondió ella, acercándose a el - Aun soy virgen.  
  
- Esa ni tu misma te la crees y quieres que yo te la crea...  
  
- Es por eso que vengo contigo... solo voy a decirlo una vez y no lo voy a repetir...  
  
- O sea que quieres que ty y yo... y según tu me vas a entregar tu... - Yagami intentaba comprender las palabras - ¿Capté?  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza y se le fue acercando un poco mas, hasta quedar justo frente a el, que la tomó de la cintura con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda acercaba el rostro de ella al suyo, mas ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. Sus labios eran torpes por su inexperiencia, mas el comenzó a guiarla para que aprendiera. El la seguía sosteniendo de la cintura, mas ahora por dentro de la blusa, sintiendo su piel con su mano, mientras ella desabrochaba lo que quedaba de la camisa de el, hasta dejarlo mostrando el torso, acariciando su bien formada complexión, inclusive aquella herida que ella misma le había hecho.  
  
- Ai Shiteru (Te amo) Iori Yagami... no puedo resistirlo mas... te quiero, te amo, te deseo...  
  
- Leona...  
  
No pudo decir mas, ya que se volvieron a unir en un beso mas apasionado, mientras se conducían a la cama, ya ahí ambos se despojaron completamente de sus ropas. El chico la vio con deseo y se colocó al lado de ella en la cama, abrazándola fuertemente, besándola en los labios de nuevo, bajando por cada parte de su cuerpo, explorando cada rincón desconocido para el. Mas la chica fue la que comenzó con la iniciativa, bajando de sus labios al cuello, a su torso, incluyendo la herida que traía. El joven bajó con sus labios sin prisa alguna... ya se había dado cuenta que nada lo detendría... llegó hasta su ombligo; ella gemía placenteramente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en aquellas sensaciones al momento que deslizaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de quien se estaba convirtiendo en su amante. Para ser una novata en eso Yagami sentía una excitación por todo su cuerpo, mas no le gustaba ser el dominado asi que le cambió de posición con ella. Su mano derecha subía por su pierna mientras la besaba de nuevo, y ella comenzaba a excitarlo, manipulando su miembro con sus manos, excitándolo cada vez mas. Leona deslizó sus uñas por la espalda dejándole claras marcas que el chico ni siquiera sintió... lo único que pasaba por el varonil cuerpo era una fuerte corriente, una pasión incontrolada que no se detenía, provocando el primer orgasmo en ella. Fue inevitable el desgarre cuando el la penetró por primera vez, intentó guardarse el dolor que sintió al principio, luego placentero y aun mas la sensación de que su cuerpo se llenaba de algo. Después ambos se quedaron inmoviles, uno sobre otro, mas ella no pudo quedar despierta, y no por la agitación de la noche, mas bien por ver su propia sangre derramada en la cama, la sangre del desgarre; sentía que se iba, su vista se nubló y se quedó desmayada junto a Iori, que ahora abrazaba a la que se había convertido en su amante.  
  
Mas la noche apenas empezaba, y por supuesto que esa iba a ser mas larga de lo normal. Lo que quedaba del New Age Team se dirigió a la disco donde se suponía iba a estar Koushiro con Kyo y los demás. Una vez que llegaron notaron las luces resplandeciendo alrededor del lugar, la musica dando vueltas por sus cabezas, y la bebida, ni se diga. El unico que no pudo entrar fue Matt, que no lo dejaron entrar por ser menor y tuvo que irse a las maquinas de nuevo, no sin antes haberle pedido una buena lana a Dylan para poder irse.  
  
- "Por favor que no me encuentre con alguien desagradable - pensaba Dylan - por favor dios, si puedes hacerme un favor, que sea ese..."  
  
- ¿En que piensas? - pregunto su compañero.  
  
- En no encontrarme con "ya sabes quienes".  
  
- No te preocupes por eso, estoy aquí contigo... sabes que puedes contar con eso...  
  
- Lo malo es que no puedo contar con muchas cosas últimamente...  
  
- No te preocupes...  
  
Ambos entraron al lugar, rapidamente se encontraron con Kou y se dispusieron a empezar con la fiesta de ese dia, ya que al dia siguiente tendrían una pelea muy reñida con los Orochi y quien quita y no tenían tiempo para festejar. Dylan inmediatamente en cuanto llegaron secuestró a K. G. y se lo llevo a bailar. Para variar, ambos iban vestidos de negro, pero con ropa de antro. Mas que nada la musica que tocaban ahí era electrónica, además de algo de musica bailable con lo que comenzaron a moverse muy acaramelados y a la vez muy rapidamente, al igual que la musica. Kou estaba sentado al lado de Kyo y Shingo en la barra, vestidos con mezclilla y camisas abotonadas, además de chamarras, listos para la disco, y los tres estaban platicando alegremente y tomando una que otra botella de cerveza, mientras Benimaru se había ido a ver si había alguna chica que quisiera bailar con el. De repente Kyo sintió como unas manos femeninas le nublaron la visión, y por mas que las tocaba no podía saber quien era.  
  
- ¿Adivina quien soy?  
  
No había ninguna duda, esa voz melodiosa correspondía a cierta chica de cierto equipo que además tenia ciertos conciertos al año, y que por supuesto era la portadora de una nueva melena morada.  
  
- Athena-chan!  
  
- Hasta que te diste cuenta Kyo-kun! - respondió Athena, haciendo un puchero como siempre - si no hablo capaz que ni te das cuenta...  
  
- Es que Kyo-sempai siempre ha sido muy distraido... - interrumpió Shingo - no sabría reconocer ni a su hermana si la tuviera enfrente...  
  
- Callate! - le dijo Kyo.  
  
- Me la debías por lo de los vestidores, asi que no se queje Kyo-sempai...  
  
- Y no me presentan al chico nuevo? - pregunto Athena acercándose a Kou, para presentarse ella misma - pues ya que son muy descorteses, Asamiya Athena-desu, mucho gusto...  
  
- Ishida Koushiro-desu - respondió el - pero mis hermanos me dicen Kou... y mis amigos... - comenzo a hacer como que contaba - y mis enemigos... y la gente que no conozco...  
  
Todos rieron por lo que dijo el chico, mientras que el joven Koushiro solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a abrir y a cerrar su encendedor, en señal de que estaba avergonzado. Athena se sentó al lado de el y pidió un refresco con nieve, tipico de una chica como ella, mientras que los demás estaban con la cerveza.  
  
- Oye, y donde dejaste a Kensou-kun? - pregunto Shingo, al ver que venía sola.  
  
- No lo se, no soy su mama como para andarlo cuidando cada vez que se pierde - su helado con soda llegó - debe de andar por ahí, vagando, valiendo roña, no lo se...  
  
Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, solo se rieron por el comentario, aunque era raro verla sola, ya que por lo general siempre venía acompañada del chico perdido. Pero por otro lado se comprendía a Kensou, ya que era algo difícil tener a la chica al lado, y no nada mas por lo problemática que podía ser a veces, sino porque sería algo difícil no quedarse embobado y tirando baba al verla. Esa noche Athena traía una falda a cuadros de color rojo, una blusa de tirantes y zapatillas del mismo color; completando con un listón en su cabello suelto y mostrando el nuevo corte en capas que se había hecho. Dicho cabello morado caía sobre sus hombros en esos momentos. Se levantó y tomó a Kyo de la mano.  
  
- Anda, vamos a bailar...  
  
- Pero yo no... - demasiado tarde, Athena lo había jalado hacia la pista - bailo...  
  
Koushiro y Shingo se estaban riendo de la suerte de Kyo, y cuando se enterara Kensou, lo mas seguro era que se encerrara en su habitación y no saliera en todo lo que quedaba del toneo. Pasado un rato de estar platicando de peleas, gustos, bebidas, musica y todo eso, Kou volteó la vista unos segundos y vio algo que no quería ver en esos momentos, y que le arruinó la velada: a Dylan y a K. G. besándose. Sin decir ni una sola palabra fue hacia ellos y los interrumpió; Shingo solo vio la escena y se quedó pensando. Una vez que se calmaron los animos, Kou regresó con Shingo y se volvió a sentar en la barra.  
  
- ¿Pero que paso? - preguntó Shingo, aprontándole un tarro de cerveza - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Nada, es solo que... - Kou intentaba ligar palabra - es algo que no puedo explicar ahorita, pero no se, tal vez mas adelante en el torneo puedas comprender...  
  
- Bueno, pero espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos aun asi...  
  
- De eso puede estar seguro... ¿Puedo llamarlo Shingo-kun? - Kou comenzó a mirarlo con sus ojos brillando de ilusión.  
  
- Eh... - Shingo dudo unos momentos - Bueno... ¿Por qué no?  
  
En cuanto notó que sus compañeros se iban, Kou emprendió también la retirada, dejando a Kyo y a Shingo con una Athena que quería seguir bailando toda la noche, la cual su siguiente victima fue Shingo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Matt estaba aburridísimo en las maquinas, y aunque tenía el dinero suficiente como para jugar todas las maquinas del lugar no se podía divertir. Fue a jugar una KOF, tan siquiera ahí si podía darle una paliza a Andy Bogard. Como todas estaban llenas, fue a una que estaba casi vacía, y casi porque estaba Sie Kensou jugando la KOF'00. Se le notaba algo triste, tanto que Matt pudo colocarse atrás para ver como jugaba el chico, que no podía concentrarse muy bien. Miro los personajes que traía: Bao, uno de sus grandes amigos, casi hermanos; Shingo, otro gran amigo de el que apreciaba mucho; Athena, el gran amor de su vida; y de complemento Chris, otro gran amigo de el. Era irónico, porque usaba a Athena primero y con ella luchaba contra los tres, ganándoles con ella; y era lógico, ya que como su compañero se sabía todos sus poderes y sus combinaciones, además de los nuevos, claro esta. Matt decidió competir contra el. Tomó a Iori, a Shingo, a Leona y Kyo, colocando a Iori de striker, o mas bien, al another Iori.  
  
- No estoy de humor para reta - mencionó Kensou, molesto y triste a la vez por haberlo interrumpido en su soledad - si quieres ahí la dejamos...  
  
- No, tengo otro reto para ti - mencionó Matt - que por cierto es muy interesante...  
  
La arena ya estaba lista para el combate que seguía, muchos equipos ya habían pasado a los octavos de final, y el equipo que ganara esa pelea competiría al día siguiente contra el Female Fighters Team.  
  
*****  
  
Aunque se habían ido de fiesta la noche anterior, ambos equipos estaban listos para el combate. A diferencia de los otros equipos, el Orochi Team tenía a 5 integrantes: Yashiro, Chris, Shermie, Mature y Vice, y tenían a dos de ellos de strikers, pero solo uno salía a la vez. La lucha sería dura, muy dura esta vez. Por el Orochi Team iban 1º Chris, 2º Mature, 3º Yashiro, striker Shermie y Vice; mientras que por el New Age Team 1º Yamato, 2º Dylan, 3º K. G., striker Koushiro. K. G. hacía su aparición por vez primera, ya que decía que ese equipo si sería algo difícil de vencer. "Round 1, Chris vs. Yamato, fight". Chris empezó rápido la contienda con una proyección que le dio un golpe a Matt en la cara. Este se levantó e intentó comenzar a atacarlo, mas Chris hizo una proyección hacia arriba y le pegó con la rodilla y luego con la pierna. Matt cayó al suelo pero se levantó rápidamente y utilizó una serie de patadas contra el con su pierna derecha y luego cayó sobre el.  
  
- A ti te he visto en las maquinas - dijo Chris - juegas bien...  
  
- También te he visto - respondió Matt - solo que no ha habido la oportunidad de enfrentarnos en las arcadias...  
  
- Pero es mejor hacerlo personalmente...  
  
- En eso tienes razón, no lo niego...  
  
El equipo de Fatal Fury había llegado solamente a ver la batalla, pero Blue Mary y Terry solo para estudiar los movimientos de los peleadores. Ese equipo pasó a los octavos de final, pero la siguiente batalla que tendrían sería al Hero Team, y les esperaba algo duro, que la verdad no creían que iban a volver a pelear contra el New Age Team. Terry solo se le quedaba viendo a Dylan; las técnicas que usaba eran algo raras, pero tenía un toque personal que hacía que dijeran que eran propias. Volviendo con Chris y Matt, el primero había hecho su primer DM en un ataque combinado con Vice de striker, llevando a Matt por los aires mientras que Chris hacía su especial. Matt se levantó, pero estaba muy agotado para seguir, y además comenzaba a ver doble. Decidió jugársela, se deslizó bajo Chris, le dio un par de patadas débiles y luego arremetió contra el con un par de golpes con sus brazos, luego lo agarró con una mano y lo aventó, para luego lanzarse sobre el como si fuera un felino.  
  
- ¿Eso no fue un Forged Iron? - preguntó Mary a Terry, que estaba al lado.  
  
- Se pareció mucho al agarre de Kusanagi... mas lo ultimo pareció mas a un ataque Yagami...  
  
- No me cabe ninguna duda... esto debe de estar relacionado con NESTS...  
  
No eran los únicos que estaban pensando en lo mismo, también Kusanagi y Yabuki habían ido a ver esa pelea y se encontraban igual o mas sorprendidos que el par anterior. El movimiento del pequeño combinaba muy bien las técnicas, dándoles su toque personal, mas el ultimo movimiento no era un DM, era una combinación de las técnicas que dominaba. "K. O. Winner is Yamato". El chico sacó su pose de victoria, mientras que Shermie y Vice sacaban a Chris de la lona, entrando Mature al ring. El estilo de Mature ya lo había visto, y de hecho a veces Koushiro manejaba un poco ese estilo, mezclado con sus propias técnicas. Era lógico, tenía ese poder en la sangre. "Round 2, Mature vs. Yamato, fight". Tal y como se las esperaba el pequeño, las técnicas de la rubia las conocía muy bien, esquivándolas fácilmente, mas la rubia lo atacó con un Death Row y luego un Heaven Gates, terminando al pequeño fácilmente. Matt logró levantarse al darse cuenta de lo que había subestimado a la guerrera de orochi. Mature se acercó rápidamente y sin que Matt se diera cuenta lo terminó con ataques con furia, Death Row, y luego lo lanzó por los aires. "K. O. Winner is Mature". Kou sacó a Matt de la arena, dejándole el paso a su hermana Dylan. En algo se dieron cuenta que los trajes de Dylan y Mature eran parecidos, solo que el de Dylan era morado y no tenía mangas. "Round 3, Dylan vs. Mature, fight". Mature intentó aventarla con un buen agarre, mas la otra chica era aun mas rápida que ella y se le adelantó con un salto, agarrando a la rubia de la cabeza. La orochi logró soltarse con un golpe counter que lanzó a la otra a la lona y retrocedió. Mature estaba dispuesta a analizar la situación primero, sin intentar nada por lo pronto, y una vez que hubiera encontrado un punto débil atacaría. Duraron así unos 30 segundos, después de ese tiempo Mature se lanzó sobre la chica de cabellera lila.  
  
- Esto se va a poner bueno - le mencionó Shingo a su maestro - se que son buenos... usted mismo lo vio en la pelea anterior...  
  
- Lo se - le respondió Kyo - es por eso que tenemos que estar listos por si nos toca luchar contra ellos, así que toma nota.  
  
- Si maestro - respondió Shingo, a la vez que sacaba una pequeña libretita de notas.  
  
Mature se abalanzó contra la otra para ejecutar un Heaven Gates, mas la otra la agarró y la aventó hacia arriba. Hasta esos momentos todo había estado muy parejo, ambas estaban sujetas a un estrés incontenible. Mas Terry seguía mirando a la de morado, hipnotizado por esa chica; mirando cada movimiento estilizado que hacía, la flexibilidad que tenía al dar un golpe, pero mas que nada la mirada llena de furia que tenía.  
  
Un Momento.  
  
Esa mirada...  
  
Esa mirada no era la de ella.  
  
Era justo en esos momentos en los que se estaba dando cuenta de los detalles sin importancia, de esos pequeños detalles que a veces significan mas que los otros. Cuando la había mirado en el parque ella tenía verdes, y de eso se había acordado muy bien, ya que no le había podido quitar la vista de encima; mas ahora que la veía pelear contra Mature, notaba cierta furia incontenible, y su mirada se había tornado roja.  
  
No...  
  
Esa mirada roja no era la de ella.  
  
Dylan se lanzó contra Mature en un gran salto por arriba, volviendo a tomarla de la cabeza esta vez sin dejarse caer por el intento de counter de la rubia, y entonces la lanzó hacia arriba, t rematar con una especie de Shiki Oniyaki pero sin los fuegos de Yagami. "K. O. Winner is Dylan", Shermie y Vice volvieron a hacer acto de presencia para esta vez sacar a Mature del ring. Yashiro subió inmediatamente, sin dar tiempo ni siquiera de que la chica se estirara. "Round 4, Dylan vs. Yashiro, fight". Esta no iba a ser fácil, ya que los dos peleadores tomaban muy en serio ese round, además que ambos se basaban técnicamente en ataques de agarres, así que para variar un poco, Dylan decidió utilizar su rapidez aun mas. Yashiro logró hacer contacto y le dio cuatro golpes con los puños y luego un par de patadas. Mas Dylan ya no tenía conciencia de sus actos y se abalanzó sobre Yashiro con una agilidad enorme y lo lanzó a los aires, luego lo volvió a agarrar y lo lanzó de nuevo hacia arriba, para terminar agarrandolo y azotándolo contra el piso. K. G. no pudo articular palabra, solo alcanzó a hacerle una seña a Kou de que entrara como striker.  
  
- ¿Pero como quieres que entre? - le respondió Kou, con su encendedor en la mano - ella va ganando...  
  
- Tu solamente entra, y en vez de golpear a Yashiro, golpea a tu hermana...  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡Shimatta (Maldita sea)! ¡Solo hazlo!  
  
No le quedo de otra mas que entrar a la arena en cuando vio que su hermana se incorporaba con una agilidad felina, hizo uno de sus lances y agarró la cabeza de su hermana con sus manos, lanzándola fuertemente contra la lona, cosa que sorprendió a mas de uno ahí, incluidos los jueces, ya que sabían que los strikers no tenían que hacerle daño a los miembros de sus propios equipos. Yashiro estaba muy dañado, pero aprovechó esa situación para acercarse a la chica y darle con su DM, terminando con la chica en la lona de nuevo. "K. O. Winner is Yashiro". Inmediatamente K. G. se abalanzó al ring y tomó a la chica en brazos, saliendo de allí con ella, provocando que perdieran por Default "The Winner is the Orochi Team". Tanto Kyo como Shingo no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando, mas alcanzaron a Koushiro, que iba saliendo junto con Matt.  
  
- ¿Que fue lo que paso? - preguntó Shingo.  
  
Koushiro guardo silencio y le hizo una seña a Matt de que se adelantara con los demás, mientras que el se quedo con el par de luchadores. Tanto Terry como Blue Mary también estaban extrañados, y mas Terry, ya que vio la expresión de Dylan cuando Kou la levantó y la aventó a la lona, cambiando su mirada roja por la verde de cuando la conoció. Eso era raro y no era común. Otro tanto para apoyar la teoría de clones que había mencionado Mary. Koushiro no les respondió nada por esos momentos.  
  
- Les diré todo, pero después de que derrotemos al Psyco Team - les respondió - no les puedo decir nada mas por el momento...  
  
- No entiendo Kou-kun - respondió Shingo - ¿Qué tantos misterios guarda su equipo?  
  
- Solo puedo decirles que por favor tengan mucho cuidado, y no nada mas ustedes, también los demás luchadores - respondió bajando la vista - pero principalmente los portadores de los fuegos sagrados...  
  
Dicho eso, Koushiro se fue corriendo a alcanzar a sus compañeros. Tango Kyo como Shingo no entendían lo que estaba pasando, mas en eso llego Bao flotando, con la mirada en el suelo, mas luego la levantó y miró al par que estaba frente a el.  
  
- Ustedes están igual de perturbados a como yo estaba... mas ahora no lo estoy...  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que sabes tu que nosotros no sabemos? - preguntó Shingo.  
  
- Mejor pregúntenme que es lo que no se - le respondió con cierta claridad - me harta escuchar voces en mi cabeza... voces que no quiero escuchar... cosas que no quiero saber... mas el maestro dice que tengo que controlar mi telekinesia... pero es difícil... - se dirigió a Shingo con una sonrisa - vamos a las maquinas, si me ganas, te digo...  
  
- Esta bien, pero luego no te quejes de que te mato a los monos...  
  
Dejó a Kyo y se fue con Bao hacia los videojuegos. A Kyo no le importó, ya que muchas veces su alumno le hacía eso y lo dejaba solo para irse a las maquinas a jugar contra niños de 17 años, alias Bao, o a los de 21, alias Chris. Mejor Kyo se regresó al hotel a ver que comía en el lobby. No bien hubo llegado, cuando vio entrar a Iori, muy abrazadito con Leona. Era raro, ya que sabía que Yagami odiaba a los Ikari desde tiempo atrás, mas no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hacia donde estaba el buffet.  
  
Mas Terry y Mary no estaban contentos con lo que estaban viendo, mientras que los demás decían que los chicos nuevos eran buenos contrincantes, ellos los miraban con misterio. Después de lo que le había pasado a la chica estaba tomando mas fuerza la teoría de los clones que había dicho Mary, y con Angel y K9999 también en el torneo, era lógico que hubiese algo oscuro detrás.  
  
La semana pasó rápidamente, el Fatal Fury Team había clasificado gracias a un empate con el Hero Team, mientras que el New Age Team había retornado con un triunfo sobre un equipo cualquiera. Los octavos de final empezarían ese lunes, o sea, en tres días. Mas Kensou se había acercado a Matt, ya que iban a poner en practica el plan que habían hecho días antes en la maquina, iban a empezar la operación "Conquisten a Athena". Era algo descabellado, pero Kensou no tenía idea de que un chiquillo de 16 años iba a tener mas conocimiento del amor que el que tenía 27, era algo traumante.  
  
- Bien, ¿Recuerdas el plan A? - le dijo el chiquillo.  
  
- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, plan A "Ignoren a Athena" pero dime una cosa... ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?  
  
- Oh... tu solo hazme caso, de que logras algo, logras algo...  
  
¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Era muy sencillo, días antes en las maquinas, después de retarse mutuamente unas 100 veces fue cuando comenzaron a hablarse, y luego comenzó su pequeña amistad. Aunque Matt tenía conocimientos de que el chico estaba enamorado de Athena, Kensou se había sentido en la confianza como para comentarle todo. Ese había sido el reto, el lograría que Athena lo quisiera, y si no lo lograba le pagaría un año con el siquiatra (ya que lo mas seguro era que terminara todo loco) y recibiría una gran dotación de panes de carne.  
  
- Primero, empezaremos con tu vestuario del torneo y ropa normal... - le dijo Matt.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Este no sirve? - Kensou miraba su típico traje del torneo azul y blanco.  
  
- Ya paso de moda... así que vamos de compras... ah, y se me olvidaba, ya nada de panes de carne... empezaremos con la dieta...  
  
- ¡Noooooo! ¡Mis panecitos!  
  
Mas Kensou no era el único de los Psyco que tenía sus pequeños problemas con los New Age, sino también Bao, que tenía una gran afición por ver a Matt ya sea peleando, o simplemente viéndolo jugar en las maquinas. Era por eso que había acompañado a Athena al centro comercial, ya que lo mas seguro era que encontrara al chico en un lugar de maquinas. Athena llevaba un pantalón rojo y blusa cerrada con manga corta, y un enorme corazón al frente.  
  
- ¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí? - interrumpió Athena - ¿Y que hacen aquí chicas?  
  
- Pues que mas Athena, aquí de compras con Whip...  
  
Eran Leona y Whip, ahora conocida como Sarah gracias a su hermano mayor. Whip traía una falda verde arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca con motivos del KOF, además de que estaba cargada de bolsas; Leona vestía pantalón negro y blusa del mismo color, y ella solo traía el nuevo disco de Miyazaki Ayumi, mas aun con tantas bolsas Whip iba agarrada a su amiga. Como Bao había aprovechado un descuido de Athena y se escapo, las tres que quedaban se fueron a la plaza de la comida a encontrar una mesa en donde platicar. Una vez que la encontraron Whip dejó sus bolsas en el suelo.  
  
- Ya me estaba cansando de cargar estas cosas - respondió al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos - es pesado...  
  
- ¿Pues que tanto compraste?  
  
- Nada que le sirva - interrumpió Leona - solo recuerditos...  
  
- Pero bien que me quieres... - Whip se le abrazó por atrás, mientras que su amiga solo colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, sonriendo con afecto - aunque ya van tres veces que nos dejas plantadas a mi y a Kula por las noches... - Athena se les quedaba mirando con asombro - un Monopoly es muy aburrido con dos personas... pero a la otra le hablo a Athena...  
  
- Hazte a la idea - respondió Leona.  
  
- ¿Y el lunes contra quien pelean? - preguntó Athena - nuestro equipo va contra los Kyokugenryo...  
  
- Mi equipo va contra el equipo de Lin, y como las reglas ya son distintas lo mas seguro es que luchen Lin y mi hermano solamente - respondió Whip - y acá mi amiga va contra los Korea, y contra su admirador numero uno... ¡Chang!  
  
- Ahora si me colmaste la paciencia Sarah... - Leona se separó de ella y la miró fulminantemente - te doy 10 segundos para correr, si es que no quieres que salte sobre ti con mi Grand Full Dead...  
  
- Era una broma... Lea-chan... una broma... - Whip no podía articular palabra - una... simple... broma...  
  
- Sabes que a mi no me gustan tus bromas... pero nos veremos en el KOF...  
  
Total que al final Leona no le hizo nada a Whip, mas Athena fue por unos helados. Ahí fue cuando vio a Kensou y a un chico raro salir de una tienda departamental.  
  
- ¿Kensou-kun?  
  
*********  
  
Estoy romántica!!!! Enamorada!!!! (Por dios, estoy enamorada, tengo que ir al psicólogo). Amo a Iori!!!!!! (y tambien a otra persona, pero no dire quien es, jo jo) Voy a aclarar ciertas cosas: según la historia oficial, Chang es admirador de Leona, y que yo sepa en la galería de la '98 (exclusiva para ps1) sale una imagen en que el le pide un autografo; otra de Leona, si, su cantante favorito es Miyazaki Ayumi, lo vi por ahí en una revista donde sacaron todo su profile, y si, es el mismo que canta el opening de DGMN, y varias canciones de allí, entre ellas Target ¡Ah me encanta! Otra antes de que se me olvide: Lin tiene su equipo, y seran esos 3 sujetos que salen con el cuando gana una pelea en la '01, pero como no se ni como se llaman ni nada refetente a ellos, solo pelearan el y K' como siempre (ya que cuando Lin estaba en el equipo de K' este no lo dejó asesinar a Kula)... se nota que conozco bien esos mangas... y los comics... y los profiles...  
  
No olviden dejar un review!!! Atte. Nayru. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Evolucion  
  
Capítulo 5: Hero Team vs. NESTS Team  
  
En una habitación muy oscura, solo entraban unos cuantos reflejos de luz, dando a ver a dos personas. El primero era un muchacho de cabello blanco; en su mano tenía un guante negro y que además vestía un pantalón de cuero negro y una especie de chaleco naranja, sumado a todo esto una capa de color azul, y estaba sentado en una silla junto al halo de luz. A su lado, sentada en una mesa, una joven también de cabello blanco y corto, no era muy alta, pero le ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros al joven, además su vestimenta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero le delineaba su perfecta y moldeada figura. En su mano tenía una botella de tequila, la cual bebía a sorbos lentos.  
  
- Estoy aburrido - mencionó el chico con cara de enfado - estoy harto de tener que esperar...  
  
- Cálmate pequeño - le respondió la chica en perfecto español - pronto tocara nuestro turno y pelearemos contra tu querido hermanito...  
  
- Ese estúpido... - respondió el joven - ni lo menciones!  
  
- Pero no puedes negar q es un cuerazo...  
  
- ¡¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?!  
  
En esos momentos entro otro sujeto, un poco mayor que ellos, de pelo blanco también pero con un extraño traje de cuero que lo cubría. Miro a la chica sentada cómodamente en la mesa y al otro sentado en la silla, pero inmediatamente se pusieron de pie. El sujeto recién llegado los miró con desgano.  
  
- Vamos - ordeno el sujeto - es hora de pelear contra nuestro "hermanito".  
  
- Por fin voy a darle una paliza a K' - hablo el chico, mientras su brazo se volvía una especie de taladro.  
  
- Ya cálmate K9999 - respondió la chica.  
  
- Y tu podrás partirle toda la madre a Kula, así que no te hagas la inocente, Angel - hablo el chico, mientras Angel le sacó la lengua. Mas siguieron al sujeto, pero K9999 no resistió la tensión - Oye, y como haremos para derrotarlos ¿Por fin saldrá el otro?  
  
- Pues si llego hasta el ultimo - dijo Angel - yo me encargare de darle una paliza al cuerazo de K'... no tendrá nada q hacer contra mi... así que Kriz, no tienes de que preocuparte...  
  
- Vuelves a llamarme Kriz y te parto en dos - respondió el sujeto - me llamo Krizalid, no Kriz, no Riza, no Kriza, no Lid, solamente soy Krizalid.  
  
- Como digas... - respondió la chica sin muchos ánimos.  
  
El trío se retiró, dirigiéndose a los vestidores del estadio para prepararse contra los chicos buenos. Athena y las chicas soldado habían visto a Kensou y a otro chico salir de una conocida tienda de ropa. Quien sabe para que había ido ahí, pero lo miró, y el la miro, pero en vez de ir corriendo a abrazarla o a saludarla como era su costumbre, siguió de largo y se fue con el otro chico, para entrar a otra tienda de ropa.  
  
- Hay muchos misterios aquí, Mai me comento de un equipo nuevo - mencionó Athena - y una morra que va ahí y que quiere con Terry.  
  
- Pues yo te diré - dijo Whip, suspirando del cansancio - que necesitaría verlo, para creerlo...  
  
- Oigan chicas - interrumpió Leona y tomó su disco - nos vemos al rato...  
  
- ¿Se puede ver a donde va señorita? - pregunto Whip.  
  
- A comer, a vagar, al hotel... no lo se, por ahí... - Leona se retiró.  
  
- ¿Y a esta que le pico ahora? - mencionó Athena.  
  
- No lo se - le respondió Whip - ¿Pero cuento contigo en la noche?  
  
- Seguro, ¿Por qué no?  
  
Mas Leona no iba a comer, realmente lo que le paso fue que miró a Iori, y sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta habían intercambiado miradas. Ella vio que el se dio la vuelta y se fue, y fue entonces cuando decidió irse de con las chicas, para reunirse con el en el hotel. A pesar de lo que el pensaba, ella le importaba mucho y viceversa, quisiera admitirlo o no.  
  
Blue Mary se encontraba sentada en una mesa del restaurante, sentada justo al lado de todas las demás chicas, de manera que ella quedaba justo en medio de todas ellas. Allí estaban Mai, Yuri, Hinako, Kasumi, Xiangfei y King, y la verdad no sabia para que la habían llevado a ese lugar. Llamaban la atención por ser un grupo numeroso de chicas, y todas ellas de buen ver, que muchos hombres no les quitaban la vista de encima. Mai se miraba algo enojada, mas bien furiosa, mientras que Yuri estaba como cansada y a la vez enfadada, mientras King tomaba tranquilamente una copa de vino.  
  
- Mira Mary - Mai rompió el silencio - te hemos traído aquí para hablarte de la chica nueva.  
  
- Yo también tengo algo que decirles chicas, y que bueno que lo notaron - hablo Mary.  
  
- ¿Entonces si te diste cuenta? - menciono Hinako.  
  
- Claro - respondió Mary - si analizamos bien la situación, resulta algo demasiado obvio.  
  
- ¿Y que piensas hacer?  
  
- Primero pues tengo que averiguar sus intenciones Yuri - respondió - para así saber su modus operandi y pues...  
  
- Espera un momento - interrumpió Mai - ¿De que estas hablando?  
  
- ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta de que podrían ser clones? - mencionó Mary a las demás - ¿por qué? ¿Qué pensaban?  
  
- Pensábamos que sabias que la chica nueva se le estaba metiendo a Terry por los ojos.  
  
- ¡¿Pero que tonterías dices Mai?! - menciono King.  
  
- ¿Pero Clones? - respondió la chica Mai.  
  
- Terry y yo llegamos a esa conclusión después de que vimos el encuentro de ese equipo contra los Orochi - mencionó Mary - y lo comparamos con la pelea del Iori Team contra los Ikari.  
  
- Suena loco.  
  
- Exacto Hinako, se que suena loco, pero con Angel y el Tetsuo suelto..  
  
- Es K9999... - corrigió Yuri.  
  
- Ese, K9999, se que con ellos rondando no se puede hacer nada bueno. Tengo muy pocas conclusiones sobre ellos - Mary se puso algo melancólica - pero cambiando el tema... ¿cómo esta eso de que la chica nueva quiere con Terry?.  
  
Las chicas solo le tuvieron que responder con lo que vieron, y además de decirle de las miradas de Terry hacia la muchacha. A Mary le cambio el semblante a uno mas triste, pero se quedo un poco callada. Luego sonrió.  
  
- Véanlo por el lado bueno, si ella resulta ser un clon, Terry no tendrá mas remedio que olvidarla...  
  
Mientras tanto, ahora una de las principales batallas iba a comenzar, la primera de los octavos de final, el Hero Team vs. El NESTS Team. Angel vestía como siempre, mas ahora toda de blanco con algunos toques de vaquero texano, e igual sin dejar nada a la imaginación, mostrando sus atributos, mientras que por el otro lado la única que se vestía diferente era Sarah (mejor conocida como Whip),que vestía un short corto y una blusa de tirantes de tela militar, con una banda en su cabeza y botas, pero como siempre, acompañada de su inseparable látigo. Por el Hero Team iban 1º Kula, 2º K', strikers Máxima y Whip, mientras que por el equipo NESTS 1º Angel, 2º K9999, 3º Krizalid, striker Zero. Había mucha gente reunida en el estadio, y en una de las butacas se encontraban Diana, la amiga de Kula, y en otras estaban Ralf, Clark y Heidern. También Kyo Kusanagi y Shingo Yabuki estaban entre la multitud, y muy escondidos de la gente y tomados de la mano, Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern, que lo había llevado casi a rastras para ir a ver a su amiga. Angel subió al ring, y luego hizo su aparición Kula, la chica de hielo, cambiando su cabello rubio por uno azulado. "Round 1, Angel vs. Kula, fight".  
  
Angel comenzó con un muy rápido movimiento y doblo la pierna de Kula. La mexicana se levantó y se alejó un poco en lo que la canadiense se recuperaba rápidamente. Kula la atacó con su ataque de hielo a larga distancia, que hizo que Angel cayera, mas esta se levantó y saltó hacia la azul, agarrandola de la cabeza, mas Kula ejecutó un counter. Angel volvió a caer, pero volvió a tomar la iniciativa, acercándose a su contrincante con calma, luego corrió y saltó, dándole un golpe con su rodilla, luego con la mano, mas luego con la pierna, luego la volteó y la golpeó por atrás, su pierna se arqueo y golpeó a Kula en la cabeza con demasiada velocidad. Kula logró levantarse y cubrirse rápidamente con una pantalla de hielo.  
  
- "Me lleva - pensaba en silencio - si esto sigue así, Angel tendrá todo para ganar... tengo que pensar algo..."  
  
Angel atacó con el mismo ataque, mas esta vez Kula se le adelantó y llamó a Máxima de striker, que tomó a Angel del cuello y la sostuvo, como buen striker, y en cuanto la soltó, Kula se lanzó con un par de patadas counter.  
  
- Damn! - exclamó Angel - pero yo voy ganando, es lo bueno - pensó, a la vez que vio como Kula bostezó de aburrimiento - No te burles de mi!!!!!!  
  
La mexicana se enfureció aun mas, pero Kula se puso rápidamente en guardia, y nada mas Angel la atacó, le regresó el ataque, saliendo Angel disparada hacia arriba y rebotando, para luego atacarla con sus patadas counter de nuevo. Angel la volvió a atacar, mas Kula se cubrió por todos lados, evitando los golpes de la ruda agente de NESTS.  
  
- Mierda! - exclamó Angel - no debí de confiarme...  
  
Mientras se jugaba el primer round de la primera pelea de los octavos de final, Kou estaba afuera del estadio, jugando con su encendedor para variar.  
  
- Konnishiwa Ishida!!!!!  
  
- Bao Kensou? - Vio que Bao en vez de caminar estaba flotando - ¿Que es lo que quieres?  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo - respondió - yo se quien eres en realidad... - mencionó a la vez que señalaba su mente con su mano.  
  
Kou cerró su encendedor y volvió a abrirlo, comenzando a jugar de nuevo con el, a la vez que le hacía una seña a Bao para que mejor se sentara.  
  
- Sabes que a jugar con fuego se le llama Piromancia? - mencionó Bao, a lo que Kou sonrió.  
  
- Si ya lo sabes todo, no tengo porque decirte nada...  
  
- Quiero escucharlo salir de tu boca, ¿Por qué están aquí? - preguntó Bao - ¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
  
El joven Ishida se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, mas vio como Bao se le quedaba mirando firmemente a los ojos, con una chispa que nunca había visto en otra persona, tal vez cuando estaba con su hermana y K. G., que se la pasaban mirándose mutuamente, pero de ahí en fuera, jamás había vuelto a ver una chispa como esa. Se sintió en confianza para revelarle parte de la misión, ya que cualquiera que tuviese esa chispa lo mas seguro es que fuera de confianza.  
  
- Una energía maligna se juntara en el torneo, para ser mas específicos, en las finales - le respondió el - y esa energía además de acabar con todos en el torneo, también acabará con la mitad de la tierra...  
  
- ¿Y luego que pasara?  
  
- Pues lo que quede de la tierra será destruido por esa misma fuerza... y nadie podrá detenerla... solo las mejores técnicas de los peleadores aquí presentes... y como ellos no estaran, no podran ser enseñadas a la sangre joven, y por consiguiente esos jóvenes improvisaran, mas quien sabe si logren triunfar...  
  
Bao se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, mientras suspiraba. Kou colocó su encendedor en el bolsillo y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, dándole a entender que por favor no dijera nada.  
  
- Voy a ayudarte - mencionó el Psyco Soldier - Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.  
  
Kou agradeció en silencio, mientras se retiraba para poder ir a ver la pelea que se llevaba a cabo. El primer round ardía (en sentido literal, considerando a Kula con los poderes de hielo) ya que estaba demasiado pareja toda la pelea. Angel se había lanzado con un pequeño combo de golpes y patadas, mientras que Kula respondía con su aliento de hielo cuando ella se acercaba, o con una que otra patada counter. La chica de blanco dio un rápido movimiento, mas la azulada la interrumpió y la aprisionó en su Ice Jail, haciendo que cayera.  
  
- "Solo hay una forma de acabar con esto - pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo - y esa forma, es una doble..."  
  
Angel y Kula ejecutaron sus dobles al mismo tiempo, Angel quedándose inmóvil esperando que la atacara, mas Kula le dio con su Help!, saliendo Diana de la nada tumbando a Angel, llenando de hielo toda la plataforma, haciendo que la agente de NESTS cayera directamente a la lona. "K. O. The winner is Kula".  
  
- Mmm... Bye bye... - mencionó Kula, además de hacer el ademán de adiós con la mano a la chica que estaba en la lona.  
  
Entonces fue cuando K9999 subió a la lona para continuar. "Round 2, K9999 vs. Kula, fight". A pesar de que la chica no tenía suficiente energías, intentó hacer todo lo que pudo. El chico se le acercaba peligrosamente con su brazo taladro y con descargas de arena, a lo que ella se apartaba de el a pasos cortos y cuidadosos para poder atacarlo con cautela.  
  
- El chico teleton solo esta jugando - mencionó K' desde la banca - mas Kula solo esta intentando recuperar un poco de energía.  
  
- ¿Chico teleton? - preguntó Whip desde su posición de striker.  
  
- Si... ¿Qué no has visto como tiene ese brazo de deforme, además tiene el 9, 9, 9, 9...  
  
- Eh... bueno... considerando que es la primera vez que te oigo decir una broma o un chiste... esta bien... - respondió su hermana - cambiando de tema... ¿quieres que salga a ayudarla?  
  
- No, ella te llamara...  
  
Dicho y hecho, K9999 acorralo a Kula en una esquina, y fue cuando llamó de nuevo a Máxima, tomando al chico del cuello y ejerciendo presión, para que luego Kula lo atacara con un par de patadas tipo counter y rematar con aliento de hielo. El chico la atacó con su taladro por arriba en un rush de 3 hits, y luego derecho, haciendo un total de 9 hits y terminando con su ataque de arena.  
  
- El chico teleton es rudo... - mencionó Kula, burlándose de K9999.  
  
- Nadie se burla de mi!!!!!!!!!  
  
K9999 se puso a preparar su brazo taladro para un ataque final.  
  
- Muere maldita perra!!!!  
  
K9999 preparo su braso para otro ataque.  
  
- ¿Pero que...?  
  
Kula no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que el chico utilizó su brazo taladro para ejecutar su doble, y aunque Whip salió para ayudar como striker, el impacto se las llevo a las dos. "K.O. Winner is K9999".  
  
Whip no había quedado tan dañada, mas Kula si, asi que Diana entró al cuadrilatero para sacarla de ahí. K' subió entonces al ring de la pelea, y cuando estuvo frente a K9999 se quitó sus lentes y los guardó, mas no le dirigió palabra alguna. "Round 3, K' vs. K9999, fight".  
  
- Vas a vengar a la paletita? - rio sarcásticamente K9999 - porque no creo que puedas conmigo...  
  
- ...  
  
K' seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, mas aprovechó que el chico taladro estaba alardeando para darle con un Black Out que le dio al chico taladro en el estómago, luego lo remato con un par de puñetazos y rapidamente le dio con un Heat Drive. K9999 intentó atacarlo con su brazo taladro, mas solo pudo darle dos rozones ya que K' le dio un golpe Counter que lo aventó a la lona.  
  
- Me las pagaras!! - gritó K9999, preparando su brazo taladro por quincuagésima vez.  
  
El chico de cabellos plateados seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando por unos buenos minutos, unos largos minutos. K9999 se notaba que ya estaba harto, pero un minimo descuido y el triunfo se le iba al fondo del excusado. El chico que aparentemente había visto la película de Akira no sabía que hacer, asi que preparo su ultimo recurso, un arma de doble filo, liberar el poder que tenía dentro de si. de repente se rio a carcajadas, haciendo que K' se quedara sorprendido por la actitud que estaba tomando su rival. K9999 sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, soltó la capa que tenía amarrada al cuello como si fuera bufanda, y en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa algo maléfica; levantó su mano derecha y de él comenzó a emanar una luz tan brillante que iluminaba todo el escenario, él creía tener la victoria asegurada.  
  
Mas ocurrió algo que el no tenía previsto.  
  
Máxima había salido de la nada, interponiéndose entre K' y su rival, recibiendo todo el impacto, entonces K' aprovechó esos momentos para lanzarle sus lentes de sol y hacer su Chain Driver doble, asestando multiples golpes contra el chico taladro, dejándolo en la lona. "K. O. The winner is K''" Desde la banca Kula sonrió, mientras K' le daba una mirada de aliento. Tenían que derrotar a ese equipo si querían avanzar a la siguiente ronda. "Round 4, K' vs. Krizalid, fight".  
  
K. G. se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por Dylan. Ella últimamente había estado muy rara, y muy seria, no le sacaban casi ni una sola sonrisa, y siempre por mas que el estaba a su lado, ella no se sentía bien, mas tenía que estarlo, ya que la siguiente pelea era contra el Female Team, y el reto que dichas chicas le habían puesto.  
  
- Si sigues asi no podras pelear...  
  
- Claro que podre, tengo que arreglar cierto mal entendido, yo sola podre con las cuatro...  
  
- No, si no te repones, seremos Keiji y yo los que pelearemos contra ellas, entendiste Rika?  
  
La lila solo asintió con la mirada, en lo que el chico la recostó contra su pecho, para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.  
  
- Me recuperare Kouji, ya veras...  
  
- Eso espero, no te quiero ver como en la pelea contra los Orochi...  
  
- No recuerdo nada de eso... disculpame...  
  
El joven la estrecho aun mas en sus brasos, luego le volvió a dar otro beso y se retiró. La chica se sentía algo confundida, muy confundida, sacó una foto y la miró unos momentos, luego la guardo y se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
En la arena de duelo K' intentó dar un ataque por arriba, mas Krizalid lo contraatacó con su ataque de cuchillas, lanzando a K' hacia arriba. Una vez que el joven se recupero se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, pensando en la mejor manera de atacar a Krizalid, que se rio y le lanzó uno de sus poderes de viento para hacer que lo atacara. Krizalid se lanzó para agarrarlo, mas K' esquivó y le dio dos golpes, levantándolo con fuego y al final una patada. El chico Krizalid se levantó con desgano, mas activó Counter, intentando hacer que K' se sintiera cohibido, cosa que el chico no sintio.  
  
- Ahora si sentiras lo que es bueno, estimado clon K'...  
  
- Eso ya lo veremos... "hermanito"  
  
Krizalid hizo su DM (ese que te agarra y te lanza fuego, el que tiene en la 99, es que no se como se llama), mas K' seguía lejos, y este aprovechó y le lanzó sus lentes, haciendole una interrupción a Krizalid de su DM y dándole infinidades de golpes, terminando Krizalid en el suelo.  
  
"K.O. The Winner is K', the winner is Hero Team"  
  
K' habia derrotado a Krizalid en un round de mucha facilidad, cosa que no había querido que fuera asi. Mas la sorpresa se la llevo el, ya que ni Angel ni K9999 se acercaron a ayudar a su compañero, ni siquiera el striker Zero; fue Whip la que se acercó a ayudarlo. K' estaba sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado su hermana, y comenzó a comportarse como un hermano celoso.  
  
- ¿Me estas ocultando algo Max?! - pregunto K' a su compañero.  
  
- Yo no te oculto nada...  
  
- En serio K', Max no te oculta nada - interrumpió Kula algo confundida - si yo lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho.  
  
El joven de cabellos plateados miraba la escena con celos, mas la mano de la joven Diamond lo sacó de su trance. Krizalid se sentía derrotado, había fallado, sencillamente habia fallado.  
  
- Calmate Kriz, todo saldrá bien...  
  
La latiguilla era la unica persona que podía decirle como quisiera, sin regañarla ni decirle nada.  
  
- Me siento peor que cuando estoy ebrio - mas luego le regalo a Whip una sonrisa - Pero por lo menos le quité lo que mas quiere en el mundo...  
  
- A Kula?  
  
- No, lo segundo que mas quiere en el mundo... a ti Sarah, a su pequeña hermana Sarah..  
  
Whip le ofreció la mano y Krizalid la acepto con gusto; Angel, K9999 y Zero ya se habían ido por diferentes caminos para ese entonces. Tanto K' como Kula salieron de allí, mas K' un poco dudoso y Kula con una paleta, algo repuesta de su batalla con K9999, y apoyada en el hombro de K'. Máxima detrás de ellos, y Diana se unió al sequito, ya que había cuidado a Kula después del K.O. la chica hielo estaba feliz al lado de K'.  
  
- ¿Y que haran esta noche chicos? - pregunto Kula, a ver si K' se animaba a algo.  
  
- ¡Embriagarse! - mencionó Máxima.  
  
- ¿Tu tambien K'? - Kula comenzó a mirarlo con ojitos bonitos.  
  
- Como sea... - respondió el chico.  
  
- "Otra noche de monopolio... - pensó la chica - bueno... que mas da... TToTT"  
  
*****  
  
Espero que no se haya hecho tedioso, estoy con un bloqueo mental del cual no puedo salir, incluso ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo, pero me trabe, y no hayo para cuando me destrabo, sorry... Dejen review!!!! Atte. Nayru. 


	6. Capitulo 6

King of Fighters 2004: Evolution.  
  
Capitulo 6: El llamado de la sangre.  
  
Kou jugaba con su encendedor mientras Matt seguía sentado en la banca. K.G. estaba parado con un pie en la banca. El mayor estaba preocupado porque la chica no llegaba.  
  
- Estaba dormida? - pregunto Kou.  
  
- Si, la deje dormida... si no llega en 5 minutos, peleara Kou y luego yo... Matt de striker...  
  
- Por qué yo de striker? - pregunto el pequeño, intrigado.  
  
- Siempre te he querido preguntar algo - interrumpió Kou - porque siguen intentándolo? Solo dilo...  
  
- Es difícil de explicar Kou... es solo lo que sientes... y es lo que yo siento por tu hermana...  
  
- Pero tambien es tu hermana...- Media hermana...  
  
- Solo espero que nunca lo consumas con mi hermana - respondió Kou, cerrando uno de sus puños - no respondo por lo que pase...  
  
- Eso no te lo aseguro...  
  
El cuarteto de las Female Fighters ya estaba listo, bueno, mejor dicho tres de ellas, ya que King iba de striker para no interferir, ya que no creía en muchos de los rumores acerca del nuevo equipo. Dylan hizo su aparición en esos momentos, se miraba bien, aunque un poco deprimida, pero por fuera se miraba normal.  
  
- Segura que puedes? - pregunto el mayor de los New Age.  
  
- Estoy segura amor, de eso no te preocupes...  
  
La chica de cabello lila subió al escenario, al igual que Xiangfei. Del New Age Team iria solamente Dylan, mientras que tendría a sus tres compañeros de striker, y por el Female Fighters iria 1º Xiangfei, 2º Hinako, 3º Mai, striker King. Asi empezaria el primer asalto.  
  
"Round 1, Dylan vs. Xiangfei, fight"  
  
Xiangfei avanzó un par de pasos e intentó dar un par de golpes, la lila se cubrió y contraataco con un par de golpes leves y un agarre, dando a Xiangfei un golpe que la aventó a la lona. La chica se acercó y la atacó con un par de golpes de hombro, mas Dylan se levantó rapidamente lanzándose contra su contrincante, tomándola de la cabeza y lanzándola al aire, dando un par de golpes y terminando con un DM en forma de "V", pero con su especie de rayos morados.  
  
- Eso fue... "V-Slash"? - preguntó un incrédulo Terry a Blue Mary, que se encontraban entre las gradas.  
  
- Algo... parecido...  
  
Xiangfei se levantó un poco y se puso en posición de contraataque.  
  
- Ahora veras! Esto es para que no te vuelvas a meter con nosotras!  
  
Se preparo para un ataque especial, mirando a la otra a los ojos.  
  
- Yo no me meti con ninguna de ustedes!  
  
Xiangfei se acercó para darle con su ataque especial combinado con un par de golpes y patadas, mas la otra lo paro con un golpe Counter, evitando que Xiangfei completara su ataque, mas esta la atacó en un aereo con su hombro. La lila se enfureció y contraataco rapidamente, dando un salto y tomando la cabeza de la otra de nuevo, dio un par de golpes estilo rasguño y le insertó algo entre sus ropas, para luego explotar, cayendo Xiangfei a la lona.  
  
"K.O. The winner is Dylan"  
  
La multitud daba gritos de sorpresa, mientras que Hinako se aproximaba al ring, a la vez que King sacaba a Xiangfei de ahí. Mai se miraba furiosa, con ganas de ser la siguiente en pelear y darle su merecido a la otra, mas esa furia la pasaba a su abanico, el cual azotaba contra la banca. Dylan no sonreía, su mirada seguía fija en el lugar donde la otra se había quedado K.O. Su respiración se había vuelto un poco agitada, no podía regresar en si, y solo K.G. lo notó, ademas de cierto rubio que miraba desde las gradas.  
  
- Yo quería pelear - reclamo Matt.  
  
- Yo tambien, pero no me quejo - dijo Kou.  
  
- Pero esto es entre su hermana y ellas - interrumpió el mayor, un poco nervioso - asi que no debemos meternos.  
  
La rubia ya estaba lista, y la otra chica al parecer tambien. Hinako se puso en pose de batalla, mientras que la otra seguía inmóvil.  
  
"Round 2, Dylan vs. Hinako, fight".  
  
La rubia hizo el primer movimiento, acercándose con cautela, mas la otra chica sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
- Algo no esta bien... - mencionó Kou en silencio.  
  
- "Esa mirada - pensaba Terry desde las gradas - es la misma de la otra vez..."  
  
Con un rapido movimiento la chica de cabello lila se lanzó hacia la rubia, la cual no pudo ver el movimiento ni reaccionar para nada. Dylan lanzó a Hinako a un lado, lanzándose con un par de rasguños y luego aplicándole lo mismo que a Xiangfei, metiendole algo entre sus ropas, luego dio un par de golpes tipo cuchilladas y Hinako exploto, luego la tomó de la cabeza en un salto, la lanzó hacia arriba y terminó de nuevo con su ataque en forma de "V" con rayos purpura. La rubia sencillamente no pudo levantarse.  
  
- Es... rapida... - mencionó Hinako - la subestime... - se desmayo.  
  
"K.O. The winner is Dylan, perfect".  
  
King sacó a Hinako de la lona, mientras que Mai daba un gran salto y subía al ring de pelea. Mas la otra chica ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojos, y las puntas rojas de su cabello dominaban cada vez mas las lila. Mai no se miraba confiada, tenía que utilizar sus mejores técnicas para ganar.  
  
"Round 2, Dylan vs. Mai, fight".  
  
La pelirroja dominante del estilo Shiranui comenzó con uno de sus abanicos, dándole a la otra en el abdomen. Al parecer la otra no sentía daño alguno al ser atacada con los abanicos de la pelirroja, a cambio se acercaba rapida y peligrosamente a Mai, con una destreza increíble, aunque la otra la atacaba con un revez de fuego, cuando la otra se acercaba o intentaba hacer algun agarre. La Female Fighter le ejecutó un agarre con las piernas, lanzando a la lila al suelo. Dylan se levantó rapidamente, poco mas de la mitad de su cabello ahora era rojo, al igual que su mirada.  
  
- Ho-oh no Mai!  
  
La Shiranui ejecutó su DM, propinandole una buena golpiza a la otra, que al parecer tampoco se defendía. Después retrocedio, mirando como Dylan ya no estaba mas en si. Pero no era la unica.  
  
*****  
  
Por otro lado la pelea entre el equipo de Japón y el New Face Team se estaba llevando a cabo. Pero el New Face Team ya no era normal, ahora si estaban completamente en su estado Orochi. Yashiro con su fuerza sobrenatural, Shermie con su cabello purpura y dando varios toques eléctricos, y el pequeño (ya ni tan pequeño) Chris haciendole competencia a Kusanagi con sus flamas.  
  
Shingo se las vería muy duras porque a el le tocaría pelear contra Yashiro. Por el New Face Team iban 1º Yashiro, 2º Shermie, 3º Chris, striker Mature y Vice; mientras que por el equipo Japones iban 1º Shingo, 2º Benimaru, y 3º Kyo, striker Goro.  
  
"Round 1, Shingo vs. Yashiro, fight".  
  
El chico de cabellos blancos comenzó con un movimiento de patadas por abajo, que al acercarse Shingo lo tumbaron al suelo. Yashiro sonrió maliciosamente, posando su vista en el castaño.  
  
- Shingo Kick!!!!  
  
El castaño lo contraataco con su patada, siendo ahora el otro el que terminó en el suelo. Yashiro contraataco rapidamente con un par de golpes y un par de patadas, que Shingo se cubrió y lo contraataco con un rapido golpe counter.  
  
- Tienen mas fuerza que antes - mencionó Kyo - esto no lo habiamos visto en las preeliminares...  
  
Shingo estaba desesperado, mas aun asi logro reunir todas sus fuerzas en sus puños para atacar a Yashiro, dandole con su DM y dejando al peliblanco en la lona.  
  
"K.O. The winner is Shingo"  
  
- Lo... lo... lo logre vencer... - Shingo se quitó el sudor de la frente, mas ahora seguía Shermie - Ahora sigue ese bombon, espero no hacerle mucho daño...  
  
Shermie subió al escenario, con su cabello purpura amarrado en coleta atras, estiró los brazos y sacó una pequeña esfera de electricidad, preparandose para el combate.  
  
"Round 2, Shermie vs. Shingo, fight"  
  
La chica sacó una esfera de energía que le dio a Shingo en el abdomen, lanzandolo hacia atras, el chico se levantó y contraatacó con su patada aerea, mas Shermie era rapida y le ejecutó uno de sus lances, agarrandolo y apretandole el cuello con sus piernas, lanzandolo al piso y quitandose rapidamente para evitar el contraataque de Shingo.  
  
***** - No es posible, esto no lo teniamos previsto?  
  
- Que cosas Bao? - preguntó Athena toda inquieta.  
  
- "Sera que el que ellos esten aquí causó una modificación espacio-tiempo? - pensaba el pequeño para si mismo - Es lo mas seguro... esta cantidad de energía es sorprendentemente alta, podría acabar con toda la ciudad..."  
  
- Bao, ¿Qué piensas? - repitió Athena - Noto como tu psicokinesia aumento, ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Mas el chico estaba muy concentrado en la pelea.  
  
- Con un carajo Kou, saca a tu hermana de ahí!  
  
El mencionado chico ingresó como striker, mas su hermana se lo llevo a la lona junto con Mai, causandoles a ambos severos daños.  
  
"Time Over, the winner is Dylan, the winner is New Age Team"  
  
Una vez que el arbitro declaro al ganador, el mayor del equipo fue para sacar a Dylan de ahi, que ya no estaba en sus cabales.  
  
- La energía es demasiada - dijo Bao.  
  
- No se de que rayos estas hablando - mencionó la chica de la cabellera purpura.  
  
- Ahora entiendo... aquella energía es la de Orochi, el despertar se adelantó de nuevo...  
  
- ¿Qué? No digas estupideces, si sellamos a Orochi en el KOF 97.  
  
- En el 97 apenas habían pasado 87 años de la ultima invocación, hasta ahora estamos en el '04, que son...  
  
- 94 años... - respondió Athena.- Exacto, y en 6 años mas no seran 8, sino 10 los enviados de Orochi, por lo tanto sera demasiada energía...  
  
- Sigo sin entender que demonios estas hablando Bao...  
  
- La energía sera demasiada en el Orochi renacido, mas de lo que podremos enfrentar... demasiada energía... el balance se rompió... la noche del dia de las primeras preeliminares...  
  
Bao se giró y vio como el New Age Team se retiraba del lugar, con excepción de Kou, que fue hacia donde se encontraban Bao y Athena.  
  
- Chicos, renunciamos al torneo - mencionó el castaño de mechones rojos - ustedes lucharan directo contra los Ikari...  
  
- ¿QUÉ? - Athena abrió los ojos mas de lo que ya los tenía - no pueden hacer eso!  
  
- Claro que podemos, ya no queremos seguir con esta farsa... - mencionó Kou - Solo una cosa... denle duro a los Ikari...  
  
- Pero que estupideces estas diciendo???!!!! - gritó Athena toda exaltada, aunque Bao solamente asintió - No voy a hacerle lo que me dices a una amiga mia!!!  
  
- Haya ustedes si quieren vivir - mencionó Kou, retirándose - Solo recuerden lo que les pedí...  
  
El chico se retiró rapidamente, ante la vista de Athena y Bao, la primera se confundió con dichas palabras, y el segundo solamente tenía que cumplir lo prometido. Después de todo, el que el New Face Team robara la invitación del equipo de Lin no afectaria todo, ya que serían los mismos resultados (o sea, que Lin perderia contra los Psyco) ahora los Psyco sencillamente tendrían que esperar para competir con el Ikari Team.  
  
*****  
  
Rapidamente Shermie atacó sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, ejecutando su especial, haciendo que Shingo cayera rapidamente a la lona.  
  
"K.O. The Winner is Shermie"  
  
La chica de ahora cabello purpura extendió sus manos sacando un poco de electricidad, haciendo una especie de reto para Benimaru. Goro sacó rapidamente al joven castaño que estaba tirado en la lona, mientras que Benimaru subía tranquilamente al ring, aunque con algo de rabia por dentro.  
  
"Round 3, Benimaru vs. Shermie, fight"  
  
Shermie comenzó lanzando unos toques electricos, a lo que Benimaru esquivó. El era mas rapido, asi que comenzó a moverse con rapidez. Mas la chica de ahora cabellos purpureos no era nada tonta y contraatacaba con cuanto agarre podía hacer, haciendo suficientes golpes counter y seguir contraatacando.  
  
Mas ambos ya estaban exhaustos y deseando terminar con esa ruda batalla. El chico de cabello rubio decidió terminarlo todo de una vez por todas, asi que preparó su ataque final. Shermie se dio cuenta y justo cuando el chico ejecutó su ataque para darle golpes con sus proyecciones, ella ejecutó su DM de energía electrica (ese DM que se parece o es igual al de Benimaru) haciendo que el rubio impactara contra dicha energía electrica, para después de unos pequeños segundos terminara en la lona justo como antes había estado Shingo.  
  
"K.O. The Winner is Shermie"  
  
La ganadora de dicho round hizo su pose distintiva de la victoria, mientras Goro bajaba a Benimaru tal y como antes había hecho con Shingo. El lider del Japan Team se miraba algo preocupado.  
  
- "Esto no puede estarnos pasando... Shingo... Beni... temo que soy la unica esperanza de este equipo..."  
  
Kyo subió al ring, encendiendo su flama ante el asombro del publico presente, mostrandola en señal de amenaza para la chica violeta.  
  
"Round 4, Kyo vs. Shermie, fight"  
  
Shermie fue la primera que hizo el movimiento, acercandose a el para uno de sus famosos lances, mas Kyo no se dejó y rapidamente le dio un par de patadas en reversa, tirandola a la lona. Ella se miraba agotada pero aun asi se movía agilmente. Con una rapidez impresionante Kyo logro romper la defenza de Shermie y le dio con una buena combinación de golpes que al parecer la chica no se esperaba. Realmente el publico no podía pedir mas de su heroe, que rapidamente dejó inconsciente a Shermie.  
  
"K.O. The winner is Kyo"  
  
Ahora eran Mature y Vice quienes sacaban a Shermie de ahí, poniendola en una banca para comenzar con las curaciones debidas. Yashiro se arremangó la camisa y procedió a subir al ring. Las miradas de furia de ambos capitanes podían distinguirse desde muchos metros a la redonda, para el asombro de Shingo, el cual se encontraba en la banca lleno de banditas adhesivas y una que otra venda. Benimaru se encontraba igual aunque con un poco menos, mas el atendía tranquilamente su celular.  
  
- O sea que derrotaron a las Female Fighters y luego se salieron del torneo...  
  
- No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aquí - le mencionó Shingo a Goro, escuchando parte de la conversación de Benimaru.  
  
- Nadie lo entiende... pero bueno, ya pasado mañana luchamos contra el equipo que sigue, aunque tenía muchas ganas de luchar contra ellos... gracias por avisarme pequeña, te debo una... - cuelga.  
  
- Bueno, ya no importa Goro - dijo Shingo con cautela - Vamos a estar ya en cuartos de final...  
  
- Pero todo depende de Kyo ahora...  
  
- Si, tienes razón...  
  
*****  
  
Mientras tanto, en las afueras de una habitación de hospital, se encontraban las chicas del Female Fighter Team, ademas de Blue Mary. En eso el doctor salió de la habitación queriendo entrar cuatro de ellas a la vez.  
  
- Solo puede pasar una, la señorita quiere hablar con Mary Ryan.  
  
La rubia de Blue Mary avanzó hacia dentro de la habitación a pesar de los reclamos de las otras tres (Ya que King se mantenía al margen).  
  
- ¿Para que me quieres?  
  
- Quiero aclarar contigo varias cosas antes de que las chismosas de tus amigas te laven el cerebro.  
  
- Esas chismosas tienen su nombre...  
  
- Como sea, de todas maneras me entendiste.  
  
- Habla ya antes de que vengan las chismosas, se que les dara curiosidad y atravezaran esa puerta.  
  
- Como sea, se que no me vas a creer... pero vengo de aproximadamente 20 años en el futuro...  
  
La rubia se quedo callada unos instantes, como no queriendo creerle a la joven de cabellera lila.  
  
- Asi como lo oyes, 20 años en el futuro, gracias a un magatama Orochi... quería aclararte eso primero por lo siguiente que te dire, lo de mi odio para con los Bogard...  
  
- Entonces tu no...?  
  
- No, no tengo nada que ver con los Bogard... porque yo... quiero a una sola persona... y no es ningun Bogard ni nada relacionado con ellos..  
  
.- Por qué los odias? Solo dimelo y yo lo entendere...  
  
- Bien, te lo dire, solamente porque no se si te volvere a ver... fue porque aun sabiendo que yo amaba a otra persona, Rock Howard me robo un beso... yo tenía 15 años en ese entonces y el 20. Me robo mi primer beso... fue algo raro... porque el es un maldito hijo de su...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Terry no lo educo bien?  
  
- Deja contartelo todo...  
  
***** Mientras, Kou caminaba por el estadio intentando llegar a tiempo para la pelea del Japan Team, aunque por la hora ya iba tarde. No podía articular palabra alguna, mientras que los recuerdos de la noche anterior le daban vueltas por toda su cabeza.  
  
(Nota de autora: Lo siguiente esta relatado desde el punto de vista de Kou)  
  
Como me hubiera gustado despedirme de el, tan solo por las tonterías de ellos, me veo obligado a dejar solo a mi "Shingo".  
  
Iba a caminando de nuevo rumbo al hotel, no gusta estar encerrado, mas si no puedo jugar con mi encendedor, por la estúpida regla de no fumar en espacios cerrados, vamos, no soy tonto, yo no fumo. Pero que mas da.  
  
Estoy en la banca blanca del parque, es media noche, las estrellas están en su máximo esplendor, la luna blanca alumbrando mas que los faroles del parque. Un manto de nubes negras, pasan a través de la luna y las estrellas. Penumbra.  
  
Estoy cansado de la soledad, cansado de todo, nadie suspira por mi, a nadie le importa si no estoy en el hotel, no les importa en lo absoluto, ellos no se que están haciendo, me corrieron del cuarto, como tantas veces, y el pequeño, se perdió quien sabe donde esta, pero aun así, estoy solo, y a nadie le importa.  
  
- Kou-kun?-  
  
Que linda voz, tengo los ojos cerrados, no me importa abrirlos para saber quien es el dueño de aquella voz, que se parece a mi Shingo.  
  
- Kou-kun?-  
  
La voz es mas fuerte, debido a la proximidad.  
  
- Eh?-  
  
- Kou-kun? Estas bien?-  
  
-...-  
  
No quería ver lastima de mi ídolo, no mas lastima, no quería que me viera en esa situación tan patética, muy común en mi - depresión-  
  
- Compermiso Shingo-kun...-  
  
No le di tiempo de responder, ya que tan solo corrí, lo mas rápido que dieron mis piernas, no quería verle a la cara... no quería que viera mis lagrimas.  
  
Después de unos 15 minutos de maratón sin sentido, me detuve en un bar, bastante inhóspito, pero no importa, soy bastante fuerte para defenderme solo. Antes de entrar sentí un jalón en mi brazo, al voltear, listo con el puño levantado, para propinar un golpiza...  
  
-Chotto matte, Kou-kun-  
  
Diablos que demonios queria hacer? Estaba apunto de golpear mi héroe...  
  
-Que te pasa Kou-kun? Corriste muy rapido... me preocupaste-  
  
Que lo preocupe? Como puede ser eso posible, como puede preocuparse por mi, si ni siquiera me conoce; por que se preocupa por m?.  
  
De mi cabeza podían salir estos pensamientos.  
  
- Kou-kun...?-  
  
- Gomen...-  
  
- Por que te disculpas?-  
  
- Por que estuve apunto de darle un golpe...-  
  
- No te preocupes, aparte crees que me hubiera dolido-  
  
Esto ultimo me lo dijo con un tono de arrogancia fingida, supongo que no me quería ver dolido, aunque fuera mi imaginación, eso quería creer.  
  
- Te quiero mostrar algo!!Ven!!-  
  
Me gustaría quedar con las dos primeras palabras.  
  
- Claro...-  
  
Tomo mi mano, escuchaste mundo!! SHINGO TOMO MI MANO!! ENTRELASO SUS DEDOS CON LOS MIOS!! ESCUCHALO MUNDO QUE NO DEJARE QUE PASES ESTO POR DESAPERCIBIDO!! SHINGO TOMO MI MANO!!  
  
Después de correr por mas de 10 minutos, entramos a un viejo edificio, estaba abandonado, pero no estaba hecho un completo desastre. Entramos con paso calmado, en esa casa grande, tan solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, intentando regularizarse.  
  
- Ven!!! Lo que quiero mostrarte esta en el la azotea!!-  
  
Volvimos nuestra caminata, el pisaba con seguridad mientras que yo, miraba mis pies, asegurándome de no pisar algún agujero.  
  
- Tan solo fíjate donde piso. Yo, ya he estado aquí-  
  
No puedo creer las atenciones de mi Shingo, estaba preocupado por mi, a lo mejor no me he equivocado de persona, a lo mejor, el es quien yo estoy buscando, a lo mejor el me ...  
  
- Llegamos!!-  
  
Era una azotea, con un tragaluz, que dejaba ver las estrellas, en el piso, había un colchón king size; en una mesa, había comida y unas botellas de vino, un par de copas, era un ambiente romántico perfecto.  
  
Acaso?? No, de seguro fue pura coincidencia.  
  
- No te gusta....lo prepare especialmente para ti...-  
  
No puede ser, podría jurar que mi Shingo había dicho "lo prepare especialmente para ti"  
  
- Shingo-kun... Usted dijo algo?-  
  
Tenia que aclarar mi duda, sabia la verdad, pero era mejor arrancar cualquier ilusión que pudiera tener.  
  
- Mmm... Lo prepare especialmente para ti-  
  
- Como?-  
  
- Si... Es... Eres la primera persona que me valora, y pues quería darte la gracias y prepare algo especial para ti...-  
  
- Así... que tan solo es por eso?-  
  
- No me malinterpretes, eres una persona muy especial para mi...-  
  
No puede ser... soy especial para el... no lo creo!! no me bajen de mi nube... todo esto fue para mi... Soy especial para mi Shingo.  
  
- Eres la primera persona que me ve a mi, y no Kyo-sempai...-  
  
Eso no lo escuche o mas bien no quise, no quería escuchar disculpas de lo que me había dicho, tan solo quería dejar en la memoria, lo que me había dicho minutos antes.... "Eres una persona muy especial para mi"  
  
Yo también le quería demostrar lo importante que es para mi, así que lo único que se me ocurre es hacer lo mas obvio....  
  
Shingo, tenia la mirada cerrada con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa de inocencia y suma pureza. El estaba completamente inconsciente lo que mi mente degenerada comenzaba a trabajar...  
  
Me acerque, acortando la distancia que nos separaba. A pesar del deseo que tenia por hacerlo, estaba sumamente nervioso. Pero aun así no me retractaría... yo... yo besaría a Shingo-kun.  
  
Me acerque con miedo de que de un golpe me dejara moribundo, pero a pesar de que mi cerebro me decía que saldría molido de esa situación, no me detuve, elimine a mi conciente, y en el único arranque de valentía que tendría frente a el, me abalance sobre el tumbándolo en la cama, mientras le daba mi primer beso...  
  
Supongo que no se lo esperaba.  
  
Después de sentir sus labios juntos a los míos, yo ya podría morir feliz, podría llegar mi familia entera y asesinarme por esto, pero yo seria feliz. Ya que no podría esperar mas que esto de mi adorado Shingo.  
  
El no podria corresponder mis sentimientos. Lo sabia pero aun asi le bese... Como quisiera que lo correspondiera...  
  
Un momento.  
  
Me esta sujetando!! ME ESTA CORRESPONDIENDO EL BESO!!  
  
(Final del primer POV de Kou)  
  
En esos momentos Kou llegaba a donde se celebraba la pelea del Japan Team contra el Orochi Team, para su mala fortuna, se había perdido la pelea de Shingo, de SU Shingo. Intentó acercarse a la banca del Japan Team, cosa que logro unos momentos después.  
  
- Shingo-kun!!!!  
  
- Hai Kou-kun!!!  
  
- Me perdí de su pelea?  
  
- Si, y yo de la tuya... Como les fue?  
  
- Mejor nos retiramos, sinceramente le tenemos respeto a los Ikari...  
  
- Que no iban contra los psyco?  
  
- Pues si, pero les ibamos a ganar...  
  
- A eso se le llama "Egocentrismo" - interrumpió Benimaru - Y aqui el unico egolatra soy yo, asi que a ver la pelea de Kyo, que ahora dependemos de el.  
  
**********  
  
Gomen por la tardanza con este fic!!! Aviso que este es el penultimo capitulo, y el que sigue es el ultimo, con mas Lemon, mas Yaoi, Hentai y por supuesto, Yuri, asi que no se lo pierdan, porque aun me falta la segunda parte del Yaoi que introduje en este fic. Quiero darle las gracias a mi hermana gemela sin parentesco consanguineo, la pequeña Kaji-chan (ella sabe) por ayudarme con la parte Yaoi, porque sinceramente, a mi no me quedaba para nada (tecnicamente ella la hizo toda XD). Tambien doy gracias a los que se que leen esto aunque ya no me dejan review: Leona Yagami, Hide, Gabe Logan, Hinagy, Nery, y demas, se que lo leen porque me agregan al msn, pero no me dejan review... pero bueno... espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado, tarde mucho en hacerlo y la verdad ya quiero terminarlo. Atte. Nayru.  
  
P.D. DEJEN REVIEW O NO LO FINALIZO!!!!! XD 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: Sucesos y Olvidos.  
  
Kusanagi cargó su fuego como pudo, al igual que Chris en su versión Orochi, ambos soltaron sus golpes al mismo tiempo, dandose mutuamente en los rostros. Ambos cayeron y se levantaron rapidamente, intercambiando golpes y combos mutuos y de repente una que otra entrada de strikers, tanto de Mature y Vice como de Goro.  
  
- Shiki Oniyaki!!!  
  
Fue un combo de flamas con patadas y golpes, que le rompió a Chris sus movimientos antes ejecutados, lanzando a la vez a una de las strikers hacia afuera, que en ese momento era Vice. Chris se estaba desesperando, y esa desesperación era la que no lo dejaba pensar claramente.  
  
Kyo sonrió claramente, sin hacer caso de la desesperación de Chris.  
  
- Ya veras... - Chris se mordió el labio y comenzó a preparar una de sus proyecciones.  
  
Kyo por su parte comenzó a cargar un SDM, y cuando Chris se acercó con su proyección le dio fuertemente en todo el cuerpo.  
  
"K.O. The winner is Kyo. The winner is the New Japan Team"  
  
Todo el publico festejaba al Japan Team, Kou saltó de las gradas y se le lanzó a Shingo para festejar. Benimaru era el que daba la cara por el gran triunfo, junto con Goro.  
  
- Oye Shingo-kun... y Kusanagi-san??  
  
- Oye, si es cierto... donde esta Kyo?  
  
Kusanagi no se encontraba por ningun lado, solo miraban a Mature sacando a Chris junto con Yashiro, y a los del New Face Team saliendo del estadio. Pero ni rastros de Kusanagi en esos lugares, ya que en esos momentos obtendría su premio de "victoria", que en esos momentos besaba apasionadamente en los labios, en su cuello, sintiendo sus manos alrededor de una cintura femenina.  
  
La femina en cuestión lo guió hacia uno de los vestidores desalojados, quitandole su chamarra blanca de encima, mientras que el hacía lo mismo con la blusa de ella. Momentos después se encontraban los dos en una de las regaderas de dicho vestidor, con el cabello lila de la joven mesclandose con las manos del chico, mientras las frias gotas de agua caían sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Las manos del descendiente Kusanagi exploraban cada rincon de la joven Asamiya, soltandole varios gemidos de placer que solamente el percibió, y que interpretaba de tal manera en que le daba aun mas a la joven Asamiya.  
  
- Oh Kyo... - suspiraba la joven, rindiendose ante el placer que sentía en esos instantes - Kyo...  
  
Horas después de la batalla del Japan Team, se reunieron los del New Age Team, para una pequeña platica de equipo.  
  
- Entonces... mañana sera el final...  
  
- Asi es Kou... el final...  
  
El New Age Team estaba reunido en una pequeña mesa de una cafetería del centro. Dos de ellos tenían miradas indiferentes, y los otros dos mantenían la cabeza agachada. Kou le dio un sorbo a la malteada que tenía enfrente.  
  
- Y apenas que había llegado a algo con Shingo...  
  
- No empieces con tus cosas aqui Kou - mencionó la unica chica presente.  
  
- En fin, ya anochece... - el mayor del equipo miró hacia una de las ventanas - mejor vamonos... que mañana... no quiero saber lo que pase...  
  
La noche estuvo algo movida, aunque nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Kyo había llegado con los demas de su equipo a eso de las nueve de la noche, mientras que Kensou aun seguía buscando a Athena por todos lados, incluso con las chicas del Ikari Team, pero solo se encontró con Whip, ya que Leona tampoco se encontraba por esos lugares.  
  
Por esas horas, Kou se fue a buscar a Shingo; tenía que contarle la verdad, para que asi el golpe no fuera tan duro, aunque al final no fuera a recordar nada. Fue directamente a su habitación, encontrandolo ya con un pijama de dos piezas y con dibujos del Lizard Man.  
  
- No pensé que vendrías hoy...  
  
- Shingo-kun... tengo algo que decirte.. es muy importante... muy importante para mi que lo sepas...  
  
- Kou... me estas asustando... no me digas que después de lo que paso tu...  
  
- No es eso... - interrumpió rapidamente - lo que pasa es que... - era muy dificil para el articular las palabras correctas - Shingo-kun...vengo del futuro...  
  
Shingo primero se quedo pasmado, mas luego comenzó a reir fuertemente. Kou frunció el entrecejo, no había sido ninguna broma, y ahora estaba escuchando a la persona que mas quería en esa vida riendose de el.  
  
- Buena broma Kou! Muy buena!  
  
- No es ninguna broma! Vengo del futuro... para evitar el renacer de un Orochi poderoso... soy hijo de Iori Yagami y...  
  
- Kou, estas loco - dijo Shingo aun con la risa - Creo que el haber dejado el torneo te afecto... vete a descanzar y nos vemos mañana...  
  
- Shingo lo sacó a regañadientes del cuarto, despidiendolo con un corto beso en los labios. A pesar de los esfuerzos del pequeño en decircelo todo, Shingo lo había tomado como una broma, cosa que realmente no era. Kou caminó por el pasillo hacia el otro lado del hotel, esperando que Shingo pudiera comprenderlo algun dia, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
Todas las miembros y ex-miembros del Female Team se habían reunido exclusivamente en el lobby del hotel para sacarle información a Mary, aunque esta se mostraba fuerte y reacia a los comentarios de las otras chicas. No fue dificil para Dylan encontrarlas, dirigiendose a Mary y dejando a K.G. del otro lado del lugar a pesar de que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
  
- Hablando de la reina de Roma... - mencionó Mai con algo de sarcasmo.  
  
- No se lo que piensen de mi, y sinceramente no me importa, solo quiero aclarar varias cosas con ustedes...  
  
- Ah si? como que? Que te tiras a Terry?  
  
- Tranquila Yuri, no es asi - interrumpió Mary - puedes empezar Dylan...  
  
- Bien, primero, no me estoy tirando a ese Bogard, mas bien, lo odio... segundo, la persona que yo amo esta en aquel lado - señaló a K.G., recargado en la pared del lugar - y tercero, se lo que hago y se lo que pasa, no en vano vengo del futuro, siendo hija de Iori Yagami...  
  
Todas las chicas se quedaron mudas de asombro, menos Mary, que ya sabía todo lo referente a ellos, desde la ocasión del hospital. Dylan se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero la mano de Mai en su hombro la detuvo.  
  
- No se si creerte...  
  
- Creerme o no ya no me importa... de cualquier forma no recordaran nada mañana...  
  
La joven se fue, seguida de cerca por K.G., subiendo las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones. Las chicas del Female Team solo se miraban mutuamente, sin poder creer a las palabras dichas por la otra.  
  
El pequeño Yamato no podía dormir, para el día siguiente lo mas probable era que no tuviera mas hermanos. Por primera vez no quería tener su sanbre, quería ser igual a sus hermanos.  
  
- Me lleva! Maldita sea mi suerte! maldita sea ser un Yagami!  
  
Y es que el era un Yagami, aunque no quisiera había nacido Yagami y moriría siendo Yagami, aunque tambien llevara la sangre Habana en sus venas. Como definitivamente no podía dormir, fue a buscar a su hermana Dylan, para recurrir a uno de sus metodos efectivos y comprobados, ya que ella solía contarle una historia antes de dormir. Caminó por el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación de su hemana, cuando escuchó unas voces familiares, y a una muy grave en particular, asi que se mantuvo al margen escondido detras de una gran planta que estaba en un macetero en el pasillo.  
  
- Hey tu! Matsuda!  
  
Pudo reconocer la voz de Iori Yagami, refiriendose a su herano mayor, mirando que a su vez estaba acompañado de la chica a la cual iba a buscar. K.G. le hizo una seña a su acompañante para que se adelantara, ella se les quedó mirando unos instantes para luego asentir, dejandolos solos.  
  
- Que quiere?  
  
- Solo quería saber... ¿Que relación tienes con los Kushinada? Tus poderes no son sacados de la basura niño... deberías de tener mas cuidado... ademas tus tecnicas son... ¿Mezclas?  
  
- Una sacerdotisa Kushinada es mi madre, si eso es lo que quería saber... y mis tecnicas son una variante propia...  
  
- Sangre maldita de nuevo... tarde o temprano los Kushinada regresan a los Yagami, al igual que los malditos Kusanagi...  
  
- Entonces sere doblemente maldito... ya que tanto la sangre Kushinada y Yagami coren por mis venas...  
  
- Eso es imposible...  
  
- ¿Se acuerda de la sacerdotisa mayor Kushinada? Pues bien, como dije anteriormente una Kushinada es mi madre... y es precisamente ella... vengo del futuro... y tu eres mi padre, Iori Yagami...  
  
- Debes de estar loco...  
  
- No estoy loco - K.G. alzó su mano, sacando una llama de color purpura - pero no hay problema, puedes negarnos si quieres, al fin y al cabo jamas te preocupaste por nosotros...  
  
- Negarlos? Nosotros? Acaso hay mas?  
  
- No tengo que responder esa pregunta...  
  
El joven dejó a Iori aun pasmado en el pasillo, sin saber como reaccionar. El pequeño Yama se sobresaltó al escuchar como su hermano le había soltado toda la verdad, asi que resolvió no acercarse a ellos durante un buen rato. En cuanto K.G. llego a la habitación donde se quedaban, Dylan se aferró a su cuello, en un abrazo confortador.  
  
- Se lo dije Ri... se lo dije...  
  
- No digas nada... solo... disfrutemos esta noche... la ultima... - ella acercó su rostro al de el - nadie podrá interrumpirnos ahora...  
  
Se besaron apasionadamente, acercandose cada vez mas a la cama, y tirandose en ella una vez que estuvieron cerca. La primera y ultima vez que estarían juntos.  
  
Por fin llego el dia de la pelea mas esperada de esa semana: los chicos del Ikari Team contra los del Psyco Team. Como se podía ver desde las tribunas, Ral estaba completamente ebrio al igual que Clark, y a Heidern no se le miraban las ganas de pelear. Por lo tanto Leona fue la unica que se preparó, mientras que por el otro lado, Athena lucía cansada, y Kensou demasiado desvelado (por andarla buscando); y pues Chin, para variar estaba mas ebrio de lo normal. Bao era el unico listo para pelear.  
  
Sería uno contra uno, con tres striker. Leona iba con su traje de cuero negro, y el pelo recogido en coleta baja, mientras Bao con el atuendo de siempre solo que en azul claro.  
  
"Round 1, Bao vs. Leona, Fight!"  
  
Bao comenzó con unos Psyco Ball, que Leona esquivó facilmente, contraatacando con su concentración de energía verde. En cuanto el pequeño se acercaba para atacar, ella concentraba su energía y atacaba con esa radiante energía color verde. Bao entonces concentró toda su energía y en un descuido ejecutó un DM igual al de Kensou, dandole infinidad de golpes a la chica.  
  
- Se acabo... - mencionó Bao, dando a entender que había sido una pelea muy corta.  
  
- Al contrario... - dijo ella, levantandose - acaba de empezar...  
  
En las tribunas se encontraban la mayoría de los peleadores, incluido el New Age Team. Kou jugaba con su encendedor, mas miraba a la pareja que tenía al lado, mas unida que antes, pero mirandola como si les estuviera reprochando algo.  
  
- Rayos! - dijo Bao - tengo que hacer algo...  
  
Leona se lanzó con un par de cuchilladas con sus manos, rompiendole a Bao parte de su vestimenta, pero este contraatacó con unos rapidos Psyco Balls.  
  
- "Necesito hacer algo... Rapido!"  
  
Los golpes y patadas se intercambiaban rapidamente, incluyendo los DM, aunque los de Bao apenas y le hacían daño a su contrincante. Entonces fue cuando pasó, un par de DM chocaron mutuamente provocando un golpe tipo Counter, mas ambos se levantaron y rapidamente Bao concentró sus energías y lanzó su SDM, pero siendo Leona mas rapida que el, dio un salto, y agarrandole la cabeza le ejecutó su Grand Full Dead versión DM.  
  
Antes de desmayarse, Bao alcanzo a darle un golpe muy certero e intensó en el estómago; Leona hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se aguantó.  
  
"K.O. The Winner is Leona, the Winner is Ikari Team"  
  
Bao ya estaba K.O. en el suelo, Leona seguía de pie, pero en cuanto bajó del ring se desmayó. Athena y Kensou ya estaban bajando a Bao del ring, y fue Heidern el que fue por su hija. Iori Yagami se quedó estupefacto, con la vist apuesta tanto en Leona como en el New Age Team, donde parecía que el chico mediano y la unica femina presente tenían dolor de cabeza.  
  
- Esta comenzando... - decía ella en susurros, a K.G. mientras se aferraba a el - no tarda mucho...  
  
Pues el Ikari Team había obtenido la victoria, pero aun precio engañoso. Un par de horas después Iori se enteró que su amante sufría una hemorragia interna, pero por mas que quería acercarse al hospital su conciencia lo detenía, para no chocar con Heidern y sus guardaespaldas (Ralf y Clark). Lo unico que pudo hacer fue ir a enfrentarse al extraño equipo.  
  
- Ustedes lo sabían! Y no hicieron nada para evitarlo!  
  
- Era lo mejor! O me dirás que no quieres morir a manos de un Kusanagi? - respondió K.G.  
  
- No se peleen por favor... - interrumpió la chica, con mirada triste.  
  
- Asi que ustedes son los otros... - Iori miraba a los otros tres, con una rabia que hizo que su mano encendiera una poderosa llama purpura.  
  
- No se peleen...  
  
Tanto Kou como la chic acomenzaron a desvanecerse ante sus ojos. A pesar del coraje interno que tenía, Iori se quedó paralizado, mirando como el joven mas grande intentaba aguantarse las lagrimas.  
  
- No puedes dejarme Ri... no puedes..  
  
- Te amo Kouji... a pesar de lo prohibido...  
  
El otro chico que se desvanecía solo miraba a Iori Yagami.  
  
- No queda mas que decir... - dijo Kou, en sus ultimas palabras - solo que en lo poco que estuve aqui, aprendí muchas cosas...  
  
Fueron las ultimas palabras que dijeron los mellizos antes de desvanecerse en el aire. K.G. no sabía como reaccionar, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero el no sentía nada. Pero era lo mejor.  
  
- Asi que ellos... ustedes...  
  
- Somos hermanos... - interrumpió el joven, reprimiendose el coraje - o eramos hermanos... medios hermanos...  
  
- Pues bien, creo que tenemos que irnos - dijo el pequeño presente, pasandose una mano por sus ojos llorosos - Lo que paso ya paso, y aunque los extrañare, ellos hubiesen querido que...  
  
- Si, lo se... - interrumpió K.G.  
  
- Es todo lo que van a decir? - gritó Iori, enojado porque lo ignoraban - No diran nada mas?  
  
- Es que ya no hay nada mas que decir!  
  
K.G. salió corriendo, seguido por su medio hermano. Iori Yagami no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y salió corriendo tras ellos. Mientras corrían, el pequeño sacó una caja negra de su bolsillo, mirando como el pelirrojo los seguía muy de cerca, hasta que los perdió en una esquina. El pelirrojo se quedó ahi parado, mirando hacia la nada enmedio de la banqueta; sin recordar que era lo que hacía ahi. Los ultimos días si que habían sido extraños, demasiado extraños, y sus recuerdos comenzaban a divagar en su mente.  
  
- ¿Como sigue? - preguntó Whip a su comandante.  
  
- Lograron salvarla, pero tuvieron que quitarle algo que obstruía a otra cosa, no se, no entiendo de terminos medicos...  
  
- Ojalá este bien...  
  
Pero ella sicologicamente no se encontraba bien. No valía la pena llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y no debil, no en vano había aprendido esa filosofía en el ejercito. Ya de noche no podía dormir por mas que lo intentaba.  
  
- No puedes dormir?  
  
A travez de las sombras pudo ver a un pelirrojo demasiado familiar para ella, que se le acercaba cada vez mas, y cuando estuvo frente a ella la besó tiernamente en la frente.  
  
- Como entraste?  
  
- No fue dificil, solo "hable" con los doctores...  
  
- O sea que los amenazaste?  
  
- Podría decirse que "Negocie" con ellos...  
  
- Esto no puede seguir...  
  
- ¿Por qué no? Hemos estado asi sin problemas...  
  
- No quiero seguir ocultandome... No quiero que me busques mas... solo nos veremos en los KOF...  
  
- Realmente no quieres...  
  
- Pero tenemos que hacerlo...  
  
- Ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa...  
  
- Pero juntos seremos debiles...  
  
- Si, tienes razon...  
  
- Entonces... nos vemos en el KOF?  
  
- Si... creo que si...  
  
El pelirrojo salio de la habitación. Aunque no pareciera, le dolía el saber que jamas podría acercarse de nuevo a la chica.  
  
El torneo siguió normalmente, y justo como habían dicho los del New Age Team, no había quedado rastro de su presencia. Resultó que Shingo olvidó absolutamente todo, y en vez del New Age Team había entrado otro equipo, formado por Ash Crimson, Duo Lon, Malin y otro sujeto (NA: Es que no me acuerdo como se llama!!! xD), dando como resultado que Shingo se enamorara perdidamente de la unica femina en ese grupo, que era Malin. A pesar de los cambios en el tiempo, los resultados en las peleas habían sido los mismos, dando como resultado que las peleas finales fueran demasiado intensas, aunque finalmente (y como siempre) el torneo fue interrumpido por la aparición de los villanos, que resultaron ser Ash Crimson y su equipo, con excepción de Malin, que se fue al lado de Shingo.  
  
Los sucesos pasados con el New Age Team fueron olvidados, o mas bien borrados de la mente de todos los que se relacionaron de alguna manera con el KOF.  
  
Todo había cambiado, y todo tomaría un rumbo normal, por lo menos hasta el siguiente despertar de Orochi, donde saldrían victoriosos.  
  
Y por fin! Se acabo! Muajajajajaja!!!! De aqui que sigue??? Mmm... pues no se, creo que quedaron incognitas por resolver, pero la verdad no lo hare, que asi se quede y punto! Agradecimientos: A Hide (gracias por esperar este final a pesar de tardarme mucho!!! ), Leona Yagami (niña!!! Muchos Tks por la espera!!!), Hinagy (amiga mia!!!! TT-TT) y por ultimo a Gabe Logan (Sorry por la espera!!! Y tu tambien me tienes picada con el fic de "Entre shamanes te veras" espero que te haya gustado el final) y pues ya, es todo. Nos leemos en otro fic. 


End file.
